Alex the dragon
by Dragon.Of.Chaos97
Summary: Alex was a warhammer obsessed boy who had child abuse problems until he woke up to find himself in Spyro's world. With a new opportunity and a new life Alex thinks that life will finally be perfect. But strangely enough, some of his world came with him which will stir up all sorts of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello boys and girls, yes I know, Alex has returned, I'm giving him another chance because I'm nice. I don't know what will happen to the legend of Jonah, most likely I'll delete it. I don't know what to do to be honest. Anyway, enough doom and gloom, enjoy.**

Alex the dragon chapter 1: One weird day.

The white Isles.

The chronicler: Ignitus, idly read through the many books until he felt a disturbance. _"What?" _He thought as a new book he never saw before materialized in front of him. He opened it with his mind and saw the contents. "Well." He mused. "That's never happened before." He kept on reading. "Oh you poor soul…"

Alex Simon Jones.

An ordinary kid fourteen years of age subjected to the horrors of child abuse by both his parents, he hated them both. Life is cruel for this boy; his only joy was going to warhammer and therefore away from his parents, or playing all sorts of violent xbox games. Not the type of kid you'd expect to fall through a rift in the space-time continuum at two in the morning when trying to commit suicide. Alex thought he was either going to hell or heaven at this point, though he'd much rather the realm of chaos. Alex chuckled, this was like the wizard of Oz. He saw several images primarily two dragons one purple and one black. Who were they? They were fighting a big purple… thingy. Alex yawned. Damn he was tired. Alex closed his eyes and tried to nod off.

And his body was wracked with pure agony. The pain was excruciating. Alex screamed in torment as his body changed before his eyes. His body… what was happening to it?

"_This is weird." _He thought. _"Technically speaking if this is actually happening then I'm on a one-way ticket away from mom and dad and I won't be dead. I'll make a note to celebrate later." _Alex fell through the other side of the rift. He landed with a dull thud and knew no more.

Ignitus shook his head at this poor young dragon's fate. This young dragon just lost everything, his family, friends and his home. Ignitus wondered if he should do anything… he couldn't intervene directly. He wasn't allowed to. But he could help him in another way. This dragon had nothing to lose. This might be easy.

Alex woke up in a world he didn't know. He groggily got up, the tired muscles of his new dragon body straining with effort. He looked at himself in a nearby puddle of water. His body was a dark shade of blue, almost black, some patches were darker than others making a pattern resembling black fire. His eyes were still two orbs of royal jade, but now they almost glittered. Alex had stomach scales that were a deep shade of red, like blood. His two horns were thin and dagger-like. His tail blade was as dagger-like as his head horns, but a bit longer. He also had several veins that glowed red like James Heller when he becomes a prototype. To sum up; Alex looked fairly imposing. Alex scratched his head. _"What am I doing here? I don't remember anything." _Alex shook his head. _"Oh yeah, I fell through a portal and now I'm god knows where."_ Alex scratched his head, allowing the situation to sink in. finally he sprang up and punched the air in triumph. _"WOOHOO, NO MORE BEATINGS FROM MY DAD!" _

"_Helo? Wyt ti'n gallu clywed fi Alex?" _Alex jumped into the air.

"Whose there?" He asked in shock, and inadvertently in his welsh language.

"_I'm afraid I cannot say my true name, so you will know me as the Chronicler. I am aware of your situation and I can direct you so you may find help." _Alex relaxed a bit.

"_Why are you talking to me in welsh?"_

"_I thought you only understood… welsh." _He changed back to English. _"That better?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Good, now that I have your attention, as I said I intend to help you. What happened to you doesn't and probably will not happen to any other dragon. You must find an individual named Spyro. He lives in a large temple that floats around fifty meters of the ground. It is held in place by a pillar of stone. I will send you the knowledge on how to get there."_ Alex suddenly felt this… tugging sensation. It was weird, like he wanted to go there. Alex began to walk in the direction of the tugging sensation.

"_Will I know this place when I see it? Floating temples don't __**seem **__normal." _He thought to himself.

Spyro walked through the temple at a leisurely pace, he didn't have much to do. Well, there was trying to tell Cynder that he loved her, failing miserably and then smash his head against the wall regretting trying for the thousandth time. Spyro shook his head sadly. Why couldn't he tell her those three simple words? It was frustrating. And Sparx's constant taunting on the matter didn't help that much. Spyro wished something else would happen so he could quietly work up the courage to at least ask Cynder out. Little did he know that he was going to get his wish a lot sooner than he first thought.

Alex walked through the forest briskly, he tried to contact this… Chronicler, he was telepathic right? But he never answered. Ah, well. Alex shrugged and continued. He still had that nagging sensation. Alex groaned as his legs began to buckle beneath him. There must be a quicker way than this. Alex looked at his massive wings; the skin membranes were the same colour as his underbelly, and the wingspan was longer than his body nose to tail. Alex flapped once; nothing. He tried again with a bit more force; a bit more lift. Alex leapt into the air and powerfully beat his wings. Alex closed his eyes reading himself for the inevitable impact.

Crash!

"Ow…" Alex picked himself up. "Fine, I'll freaking walk you traitors." He grumbled at his wings. As it turned out, the walk wasn't as long as he thought. He was at the pillar before one could sing shoot to thrill by AC DC. The tune was still in Alex's head. "Now then." He looked up at the pillar. "Climbing time." He grabbed onto any cracks and chinks he could find and quickly ascended. Quicker than he usually did. Odd.

00000000

When the assassin came, he came without warning. The assassin was a small but very deadly ape. He leapt over the guardians despite the numerous elemental attacks sent his way; he dodged past them with graceful ease. But the assassin wasn't on a search and destroy mission, he had other orders.

"_Kidnap the black dragon; Cynder. She will be a useful commodity in our plan to resurrect the great one." _That was his orders. He didn't like them though.

"_I'm a killer, not an errand boy!" _He fumed. But still… a jobs a job. And who knows? He might kill the purple dragon, now _that _will be fun. The assassin made his stealthy way through the many conjoining corridors of the temple. The traitor bitch's room was… there. But that green guardian's also there. _"Hmm." _The assassin got an idea; he picked up a small pebble and flung it so it would land behind the earth guardian. He turned, now or never. The assassin leapt and smashed the pommel of his knife onto the guardian's head. He went down without a sound. The killer sneaked into Cynder's room and was greeted by a blast of shadow. The assassin leapt up and over Cynder and placed a cloth over her mouth. Cynder struggled at first but she finally went limp, too easy. And to think that these dragons destroyed the dark master. Pathetic. The assassin hauled the traitor onto his back and made his way back to his dreadwing. The trip was relatively peaceful… until he reached the LZ. Where was his dreadwing? The assassin huffed, useless things.

"Hey, you! Give Cynder back!" The assassin turned. It was Spyro, the legend. He dropped Cynder and began to clap sarcastically.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the purple dragon of legend. This will be fun." The assassin stepped into a battle crouch so did Spyro. They didn't notice the grunting noise behind the assassin. "You will die here Spyro the dra—"

He was standing next to the pillar that kept the temple in place, there were several steel ropes that connected the pillar with a massive eight meter hole in the temple. A small, midnight blue paw with a thumb popped over and grabbed the assassin's ankle and yanked. The assassin fell screaming to his death and Alex pulled himself up onto the ledge. Cynder was flung into the air and Spyro caught her. Cynder woke up and Alex's first sight was to see Spyro and her kissing. Romance wasn't his strong spot. He shook his head at the time he asked out a girl at sixth grade. That was a nightmare. Alex shivered at the humiliation, but he was glad now; the girl got an eating disorder and… that was all she wrote.

"Err, riiiight."

His voice shocked the two lovers out of their reverie. Spyro fixed a suspicious gaze at the newcomer.

"Who are you, why are you that colour and what do you want from us?"

"Erm, my name's Alex, I have no idea what's the relevance? And I'm looking for a bloke named Spyro, d'ya know him?" Two dragons; one an electric yellow the other a light icy blue charged in. The yellow one opened his mouth and spoke a torrent of… something. Only after he slowed down his rant did Alex notice that he was speaking fast forward English.

"Whathappened?Whereistheassassin?Whosthis?Wheredhecomefrom?" Alex waved his paws in the air.

"Whoa, whoa slow down, slow down." The assassin who nearly fell to his death was trying to climb over the ledge to get back in the fight, only to have Alex's tail blade slap him in the face. He fell again, screaming. Alex looked down the ledge. "Sorry guys but you're gonna have a giant pizza next to your pillar thing. Don't ask." The blue dude said something we were all thinking;

"Anyway." Alex chuckled a bit. "Who are you?" Alex inclined his head politely.

"Name's Alex, I was sent here by a guy called the Chronicler, I'm not from this world." The blue guy's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"The Chronicler?" He said in amazement. Alex scratched his head.

"Err, yeah? Why?" Everyone looked at Alex like he grew an extra head. "What? I know nothing about this world, all I know is that there's a guy called Spyro who apparently can help me." Spyro stepped forward. Alex stood at the same height as the purple dragon, but Alex slouched a lot so he assumed he was actually taller.

"I'm Spyro." Alex nodded.

"In that case, I have no idea where to go. I doubt I can go home although given the choice I'd rather be stoned to death." Cynder stepped forward alongside Spyro.

"Why's that?" Alex's face darkened.

"My dad was a drunken lunatic. He beat me nearly every day. I intended to send him and everyone in my world a message. So I donated all of my pocket money to child abuse prevention charities went to a thirty meter high building and did the leap of faith. I was all but certain that I was going to die, but after trying everything to get me and my dad to get along I had no other choice." Everyone gasped. Alex's face remained dark. At this point more dragon teenagers bustled in. Two were crimson red one was a bright pink and the other was an electric yellow. The yellow one spoke in the same fast forward English that the big yellow dude spoke in.

"Whereishe?Wheredhego?Whosethis?Heseemsnice!" The pink dragon clamped a paw around the yellow dragon's maw. Alex smiled at the fact that the yellow dragon was still trying to talk.

"Zap, how many times; speak… slowly." Alex turned to the new crowd.

"I understood what she said miss…?" The pink dragon, who as Alex finally noticed was female, smiled.

"My name's Ember, this is Flame and Pyro." She gestured to the said dragons who stared at Alex's blue and black scales. Alex explained his situation again to the rest of the dragons. They gasped as well, except the Pyro who had with several fire-like marks like Alex's on his skin and a tail blade that resembled an arrowhead, who seemed slightly amused.

"I have nowhere else to go and though nothing will make me go back to my planet I will be in quite a greasy spot if I don't get any help." Cynder shrugged.

"Well you saved my neck, so you can stay here if you like." Alex's green eyes glittered slightly.

"Thank you very much, I won't get in your way. Oh and what do you mean saved your neck. The only thing I remember was grabbing something after I climbed the pillar." The others gasped.

"You climbed the pillar!?" Exclaimed Flame. Alex grinned madly.

"Hoo, yeah… I'm not sure if climb is the correct term though, crawling would be better phrase to be honest, I kinda pulled some sort of monkey down, was he a pet?." Cynder rolled her eyes. "I guess not then. I got up and then… I'll leave out that part for the benefit of _these_ two." Alex chuckled. Ember's jaw dropped like a stone.

"No… oh no, no, no, no. You're not telling me they're… together?" Alex was about to open his mouth when all of a sudden a blade erupted out of his stomach. The blade unsheathed out of Alex's back and the dragon stared at the gaping wound in shock. The hidden auxiliary assassin leapt over his back and smashed Spyro aside.

"Sorry dragons." He said as he knocked Cynder out cold and flung her limp body over his shoulder. "But I ain't gonna fail the mission just because of this wretch who turned my ally into a pizza." Alex was still staring at his wound. Something wasn't right; he wasn't dying. Alex's vision blurred, his wound was… closing. This wasn't noticed by the dragons their attention was fixed on the assassin, who was mounting a dreadwing and preparing to leave. Spyro awoke to see Cynder being taken away from him. He was about to cry out something but what he saw next stole his tongue. Alex got up again, staring in shock at where his wound used to be. But Spyro's attention was focused on the fact that he was _growing. _Alex was increasing in size and a phenomenal rate. Wisps of shadow wrapped around his body forming black iron armour with symbols that hurt Spyro's eyes, he also had a pair of bracers each with a symbol of an eight-pointed star. In one hand Alex brandished a massive scythe and in the other a weapon that Spyro never saw before in his life. Somehow the growing dragon made Malefor look like a kitten. He was barely bigger than the guardians and Malefor was the biggest dragon Spyro ever saw. But Alex radiated an aura of _wrongness_. Alex seemed so unnatural that he was much more terrifying than Malefor could ever be.

Alexu'zar the daemon prince growled in anger as he gripped soul eater and strode forwards towards the one that _dared _to strike him.

**Oh. My. God. From human to dragon to daemonic badass. Hmm, guess where I got the idea of a 'chaos' dragon for then. Quick quiz, who is your favorite chaos god?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS! IS! SPARTAAA—ER CHAOS! Sorry I had to get that out of my system, I'll tell you why I made an idea for a chaos dragon; it was a combination of my twisted mind and a daemonic possession. Any way let the bodies hit the floor my friends! We have ourselves a DAEMON PRINCE! **

Alex the dragon chapter 2; Daemons and dragons

(300 to victory theme)

Alexu'zar snarled in feral anger as the unholy power of chaos saturated his body. He didn't know how exactly he became a daemon prince. He thought it was just a game, but the power that was running through his veins felt very real. Alexu'zar strode forward past Spyro, not even looking at the transfixed purple dragon. Alexu'zar swung his daemon weapon; Soul eater and slammed his left claw-foot forward into a fighting stance and raised his bolt pistol at the fear struck assassin. Alexu'zar's booming voice sounded.

"I am Alexu'zar the daemon prince of chaos, I am the wrath and will of the dark gods given form! I will carve your flesh from your body and devour your soul!" The assassin dropped Cynder onto the dreadwing and it flew away. The assassin charged and leapt to carve his blade into Alexu'zar's blue head, but soul eater flashed and the assassin was sliced neatly in two. A small white misty light evaporated from his body and drifted into soul eater, the weapon's runes glowed with black energy and Alexuz could feel its hunger. He revelled in his power, never did he feel so alive before. The red dragon, Flame was rushing past Alexu'zar and leapt into the air to give chase to the dreadwing. Alexu'zar levelled his bolt pistol and fired. The roar of the weapon startled everyone and the dark bolt flew towards the dreadwing, closing the distance between it and the son of chaos in seconds. The dreadwing exploded into bloody fragments and soul eater screamed in glee. Cynder's body was falling now.

"No! Cynder!" Spyro rushed forward.

"_Goriash'equaal izz sirth oloial akar Cynder." _"Soul hunter, go forth and retrieve Cynder." The blade glowed and a hooded creature of black mist leapt out and flew at impossible speeds towards the falling black dragoness. Goriash'equaal caught Cynder in its clawed talons, her spirit was delectable, he could taste it just by touching Cynder's body, but if he killed her his master would be furious. Goriash'equaal floated back to the temple passing Flame while he was at it.

(300 to victory theme end)

One very confused fire dragon flew back to the floating temple. Goriash handed Cynder over to Spyro before evaporating back into the sword.

"Now then." Boomed Alexu'zar. "How the bloody sod do you turn this off." He ended his sentence with a nervous chuckle. "Hold on, how? Oh bollocks." He slapped his head into his hand. "When I'm not fighting with super badass Alexu'zar body it just feels ridiculous. This is almost as silly as fighting the black night." It was this point the most annoying thing happened this giant assassin around Alexu'zar's size appeared out of nowhere. "Oh come on!"

"We won't fail this mis—" Alexu'zar cut his left arm off. He punched the air.

"Yes! Now get out unworthy adversary." The ape scoffed.

"Phah, 'tis but a scratch."

"A scratch? Your arm's off!"

"No it isn't." Alexu'zar rolled his eyes.

"Well what's _that _then?" He pointed at the arm on the ground.

"I've had worse." Declared the ape.

"You liar!"

"Come on yer pansy!" They charged yet again and Alexu'zar cut his other arm off.

"Now I win." Alexu'zar walked away. "This is _exactly_ like fighting the bloody black night." He muttered. The ape kicked Alexuz up the backside. He leapt away laughing his head off.

"Come on then."

"What?"

"Have at you!" The ape tried to hook Alexu'zar but you need arms to perform such an attack.

"Look mate you're very brave and quite stubborn but I won this fight!" Alexu'zar raised his eyebrows as high as he could to emphasize his point.

"Oh had enough eh?" Alexu'zar sighed and said as calm as he could.

"LOOK YOU STUPID BASTARD YOU GOT NO ARMS LEFT!"

"Yes I have."

"LOOK!" Screamed Alexu'zar.

"It's just a flesh wound." The ape continued kicking Alexu'zar.

"Look stop that!" Warned Alexu'zar.

"Chicken, Chiiiicken!" Taunted the ape.

"Look I'll have your leg." Even more kicks. "Right!" He swung soul eater and sliced the ape's left leg off.

"Right. I'll do you for that." Announced the ape.

"You'll what?" Screamed Spyro. The ape hopped over to Alexu'zar and shoulder charged. "Oh give me a break. What're going do, bleed all over me?" Snapped the daemon prince. The ape nearly lost his balance but heroically stayed on his foot.

"I'm invincible!" He roared.

"You're a loony." Alexu'zar shot back before cutting his final leg off, grabbing him by the head and dangled the limbless twit over the edge of the temple's landing platform. Before Alexu'zar did anything else he said these words; "We'll call it draw." And then dropped the ape. He turned and strode back to the fear stricken dragons. As he walked back Alexu'zar shrunk back into his dragon form and became Alex again. "Well then…" He sniggered. "I guess I owe you an explanation about what happened just there." Alex was still grinning.

00000000

"So let me get this straight;" Said Terrador, Alex knew everyone's names now. "You come from a world called 'Earth'." He was ticking things off with his claws. "The creature you turned into belongs to a fictional game called warhammer, you came here seeking refuge and you don't want to go back to your world because your parents beat you up."

"That's the gist of it yeah." Confirmed Alex. All of the inhabitants of the temple were in a room with a little green pool in the middle. Alex had asked what it is, Terrador told him that those with the power could see visions, the thoughts and dreams of others or faraway places. Alex understood. The chaos dragon was standing on all fours this time, he had to get used to it after all. Spyro was appalled.

"How could someone do that to their child?" He gasped. Alex turned to look at the purple dragon.

"Easy; have a bad life, get drunk everyday, have a bad attitude and take all your frustrations out on your quote 'living punch bag'." He said sarcastically. Cynder was also horrified that someone could be that cruel.

"That's just pure evil!" She exclaimed. Ember muttered an insult.

"You are the judge on 'pure evil'." She muttered. Cynder cringed. Spyro and Flame shot angry looks at the fire dragoness. Alex looked on, remembering that Spyro told him about Cynder being possessed by a guy called Malefor. The two dragons were rebuking Ember until Alex said.

"Hmm, Cynder was the cause of suffering for thousands and yet she would do anything to reverse all those events. My dad was responsible for only one person suffering but never regretted a thing he did." He had his arms out like a pair of scales. "No Ember, I know a kind-hearted dragoness when I see one and Cynder falls directly into that category." The entire room went silent. All were staring at Alex. "So anyway, back to the subject at hand."

"Yes, yes." Said Cyril dismissively. Alex was trying very hard not to laugh whenever he talked, he was so _British._ The resemblance was quite startling. Somehow he saw Cyril with a yard brush moustache like General Melchett from black adder goes fourth. Alex successfully covered his smirk. "For a start, you claim that this ability is connected to four different possible elements." Alex grinned; he was looking forward to this bit.

"Oh yeah, the four powers of chaos." Terrador looked a bit concerned at the word 'chaos' and Alex's enthusiasm. "Okay, now there are four dark gods; Khorne the blood god of war and rage, Tzeentch the god of change, mutation and magic, Nurgle the lord of decay, pestilence and disease and Slaanesh the prince of excess, pleasure—"

"That doesn't sound so bad" Said Sparx.

"And agony." Finished Alex. Sparx though it best to keep his mouth shut. "If I can turn into a daemon prince and dragons can use elements then I'm certain that I can wield the powers of chaos." Alex stepped back to signal that he was finished. Cyril nearly blew his top.

"Barbarism!" Alex countered immediately.

"Hey, I thought it was all a game, I'll admit I wanted to become a daemon prince but that was only for the wings and tail! I never expected to be able to use the powers of chaos!" Cyril opened his mouth but was silenced by a look from Terrador.

"You claim that this chaos stuff is madness incarnate, apart from the thumbs and the ability to stand on your hind legs you're not too different to us, and those traits are more likely because of your human heritage." Alex nodded.

"Perhaps I change if I use my powers." He mused. "I think we should find out, is there a place where I can practise?"

"I will accompany you to the training room, there are several facilities including training dummies—" Began Volteer.

"Spoilers Volteer." Sing-songed Alex. "I think its best that until I know how to control my powers only Volteer stay with me, chaos corrupts. I hope mine doesn't yes, but safety first." As the two dragons went to the training room Alex felt his anticipation grow all the way. "This'll be fun." He grinned.

**Black knight scene belongs to monty python ONLY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gods damn it that last chapter wasn't as long as I hoped, but I had to make the cliffhanger in order to think of some ideas. Wait a minute I make things up as I go along. Read the chapter while I just sit here and think about my life.**

Alex the dragon chapter 3; Demonstration and worry

After two and a half hours the doors to the training room finally opened and Volteer stepped out, looking quite nervous. Spyro was instantly on edge, whatever unnerved the usually enthusiastic electric guardian will scare the living daylights out of others. Volteer gestured wordlessly at the door with a trembling paw and the remaining dragons went in to see a scene of utter chaos; bodies of straw creatures that Spyro never saw before were strewn around the place, one of the walls looked like it was made of flesh, some fanged mouths were appearing randomly on the floor and snapping at nothing in particular, and standing amongst it all was Alex.

"Like my handy work?" He asked. Spyro gasped as he saw just how warped Alex was; his body was flowing like water in some places the same snapping, fanged mouths that were on the floor were on his body as well, in front of his wings sprouted a pair of gigantic talons, but the worst thing was Alex's face was split in half down the neck, the two half heads spoke at the same time. The mutations receded and soon were gone as though nothing happened. The room also went back to normal and the dummies disappeared.

"That… that was…" Pyro tried to say something, but was too horrified to speak.

"As I predicted, I have four elements and the ability to make weapons and armour out of that black mist like earlier. But to be fair I'll use my claws and elements." Alex took place in the centre of the ring. "Okay now the first element I will use… how many of us are here?" The others were struck by this odd question. "Nine right? Okay in honour of Tzeentch whose sacred number is nine I will use his element; mutation. As you saw I can mutate my body to form weapons and armour to a certain extent; claws, blades and armour made of bone." His body changed and hardened as a bone carapace grew out of his body, the shoulder talons reappeared. "I can also mutate others and make them serve me." At this two massive dummies popped out of nowhere, they were hunched, had massive tusk like teeth and were carrying large axes. "These are orks. I will now demonstrate my mutation." He blasted a jet of blue and pink fire at one of the dummies and it fell to the floor twitching until…

It burst. The ork burst into a pile of thrashing limbs and screaming mouths. "Kill him." Ordered Alex. The mass that used to be the ork flung itself at the other ork, Alex turned away from the massacre and returned to normal. "I can do this as well." He warped so he was standing directly in front of Ember. "Boo." Ember squealed.

"Get away from my sister!" Snarled Flame. Alex rolled his eyes and went back to the centre of the arena. The mutations faded and were gone once again.

"The next element his rage. I was expecting something like blood but there you go; it augments my strength, I have a high resistance to any elemental attack because Khorne _hates _magic and I can fire these." He let lose a volley of roaring balls of orange light which exploded on the wall. Spyro felt odd when he saw those things, he felt a simmering anger that left the moment the rage balls were gone. "Now then, oh yes decay." A horrible smell rose into Spyro's nostrils he felt like he was going to throw up. Alex fired a glob of green-yellow slime at another ork dummy, it decayed and fell apart. The ground around Alex began to rot and fester but receded as Alex called the power back into him. "And now the finale. Uh boys restrain the girls if you please." Spyro, Flame and Pyro were a bit confused but complied anyway. Spyro held onto Cynder, Flame put a wing around Zap and Pyro tried to do the same but Ember glared at him and he backed away.

Alex used the power of pleasure. A soft perfume smell rose from the ground and Cynder and Zap thrashed against their captors whereas Ember ran forward and embraced Alex.

"Make me yours." She said. Her body writhed with a pleasure she never experienced before. But then Alex turned his aura of pleasure off and the girls slumped as though they were waking up from a dream, they quickly cast guilty looks at their respective boyfriends who glared at the chaos dragon. Ember realized she was embracing Alex and quickly let go. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know what came over me I—"

"It's alright I had a feeling you would do that if you were unrestrained." He walked back to the group. "I suppose I can do more but I'll need a bit of practise." Alex was still grinning, he was excited as hell. All his life he was nobody and now he had a life worth living as a dragon. To hell with the chaos abilities, being a dragon would be enough, chaos was just an added bonus. Pyro was scowling at him, Zap was bouncing slightly the others just looked at him with open mouths. "Still the hungry fish impersonating society then?" He asked sarcastically. They were still staring at him. "Okay, one… two… three… BOO!" Exclaimed Alex. Everyone jumped, just what he was hoping for.

"What was that for?" Asked Flame. Alex cocked an eye ridge.

"You were staring at me like I grew an extra head or something, wait… I didn't, did I?" Flame shook his head. "Oh good, I think I can do that actually." Alex tilted his head up in thought. Ember tapped his shoulder.

"I'll show you to your room." Alex was shocked by this sign of acceptance.

"Thank you." He smiled. Ember returned the smile and led him through the corridors. Spyro and Cynder stared after the chaos dragon. Pyro also stared, but with hostility rather than curiosity. Terrador turned to Cyril and Volteer.

"We must speak in private." He turned to Spyro and Cynder. "You two should come as well." They turned and went into the meeting room. The atmosphere was grim. "Right then…" Muttered Terrador. "The first thing we must consider is can we trust this Alex. His enthusiasm about these powers and their affects are rather unnerving. But he seems like a good dragon, remember his comment about you Cynder?" Cynder nodded.

"I don't think he's evil, his powers are devastating but I think he has a good heart." Cyril huffed.

"You saw his enthusiasm when he mentioned his powers, and did you see the look on his face when we came into the training room? I have never in my long and proud life saw a look of glee like that in a scene of ultimate destruction." Volteer was silent all through the argument, he didn't know what to think. He knew at one point Alex was quite focused while he was trying to figure out how his powers worked, and when he uses a new attack he is extremely happy and full of energy to the point of hopping up and down. He becomes focused again then gleeful, focused, gleeful, focused, gleeful. Alex was a contradicting dragon, perhaps his joy was the fact that he could use extraordinary powers not the destruction. Cyril's voice startled him from his thoughts. "Well Volteer? What do you think?" Volteer carefully considered his thoughts before speaking.

"Alex used to be a creature that doesn't have any magical power to speak of, perhaps this transformation and newly acquired powers just made him excited. He also said that he wanted to become a daemon prince only because of the wings and tail, being a dragon would be enough for him, I say it is pure chance or something to do with the portal that changed him that he has these powers. He seems to be a good natured and well humoured young lad, he cracked a few jokes in the arena." Spyro cocked an eye ridge.

"Like?"

"'I learned to shoot like that in… oh wait I just got lucky', 'be afraid, next time I will aim' and 'hey I think I shot off your arm, you probably know that already though, I had to point that out to the last guy whose arm I cut off.'" Spyro and Cynder smirked and even Terrador seemed slightly amused, Cyril however was still set on Alex being a threat.

"Can we at least keep an eye on him?" Terrador rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if you must." Cyril nodded in satisfaction. "I wonder how Ember is doing." Mused Terrador.

00000000

Ember was rather confused by Alex's personality, he had many contradictions the most obvious being rather excitable and having a good sense of humour, the other side was… was bitter? Was that what it was? He can be serious when he wants to, he can be focused or funny or silent. He was in his silent phase right now, what was he thinking? Ember delved into her mind reading power. She discovered this when she was eight years old, it's useful at times.

"…_Will they accept me? My powers corrupt, will they corrupt me in the end? Perhaps I might corrupt the others, I could corrupt them with the power. I don't know what will happen. Maybe I shouldn't be here, but then that Chronicler guy wouldn't have told me to come here right?" Ah quit worrying about it, take your mind of it. Talk to Ember." _Ember stiffened slightly. "You alright?" Asked Alex. He sounded a bit worried, was that genuine?

"Err, yes." Alex shifted slightly.

"I'm sorry about scaring you and err… you know. I was hyper. Personally being a dragon would be enough for me." Ember was surprised by that, but then again, he was worried about chaos' influence. Ember didn't know much about this chaos stuff but what worried Alex to such an extent in turn worried her. Alex tried to get a conversation in order to get his thoughts out of his scaly head. "So, are you a student then?" Ember nodded.

"Yup." She replied. Alex's expression turned serious but there was a twinkle of humour in his jade eyes.

"In that case listen very carefully; in the next few weeks you will be feeling a bit low and a hooded creature will appear from the shadows, and the creature will go 'hello student' and you will go 'hello' he'll say 'have you decided to what you will be after your time at school?' and you'll reply 'I thought I might be famous' and he'll say 'be realistic, have you ever considered a career… in teaching? It's very fulfilling' I'll tell you now it's not. One of my teachers said he would rather have spent his years of teaching licking a public toilet clean instead." Ember was caught between bursting into laughter and throwing up. "'Kids are scum' he says, don't urrgh me!" Alex's seriousness bled away and he was smiling so widely he looked a bit deranged. "He says kids make him feel old and that one day he will stop caring about what other people think, so you know what I did?" Ember was eager to hear. "I introduced him to my grandfather; he's seventy years of age and is _deliberately mental._"

"What do you mean deliberately mental?"

"I mean, three years ago he said to me on Christmas."

"You have Christmas?"

"You have Christmas? Result. Anyway, he said 'my boy, I'm seventy years of age, from this day forth I shall behave exactly as I see fit.' I was fine with that he said 'I'm glad you agree because when you come home tonight you will discover that this year I will be wearing a festive outfit.' I was fine with that and when I came back home I discovered that he was true to his word, he was wearing a festive outfit, its consistency was as follows; one gigantic pair of white underpants that stretched from his knees to just below his nipples." He traced his paw in time with what he said. "With a Santa hat that had a flashing bell on it with a thin line of creeper that went underneath his jaw which I assumed it was used to keep the damn thing on but instead it made it look like a beard." Ember burst into laughter, she really wasn't expecting Alex having a very good sense of humour. "He came down the stairs and said quote 'do you like?' I said 'no I don't' he blew up at me 'I don't give a shit what you think!' and he went of to eat some cheese." He pointed a talon at Ember. "This is where it gets weird. I went out that evening he saw me out 'goodbye, like my pants?' 'no I don't' I went out, right? My mother tells me in anticipation of my return granddad did this; he went upstairs into my bedroom took out a sheet from my sheet drawer for I have one labelled 'sheets', he took out a double sheet dress, placed it over his head, went out into the front garden and he hid in a bush." Now Ember toppled over with laughter. Alex had to wait for her to get back up again. "With a view to giving me, a boy who tends to lash out at anything that startles him…" He raised two digits and wiggled them. "'A bit of a scare.'" Ember was clutching her stomach. "Now presumably my mother was so sick of his crap that she neglected to tell him, something she full well knew I'll add, that I was on that occasion staying over at a friend's house." Ember was howling. "As a result she left a seventy-two year old fat man with a sheet on his bloody head crouching in that bush for _two hours_. There's no punchline, my mum just felt guilty and said 'come in love he's not coming home.' When he got to the front door he said 'oh thank you love I was starting to get dreadfully chilly.'" Ember fell over again. Alex was finding it very difficult to keep a straight face, but he was good. Great was his ambition to become a welsh stand up comedian like Greg Davies therefore his jokes appealed to Alex the most for their sheer insanity. He loved making people laugh, it was his joy and gift alongside his unique ability to complete video games in less than three days, he had a record; two and a half days. "And the sad part is that what I just said was a totally random story told by another person." Ember was still laughing.

"It didn't actually happen, then?" She sounded a bit disappointed when she stopped laughing. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Ember, as hard as it may be to believe because of my history, I'm a creature that delights in making people laugh. I needed to take my mind of things anyway." Ember knew full well what he wanted to take his mind off but said nothing. They approached a door.

"Well, this is your room, make yourself comfortable. It's quite a while until morning and I think you need some sleep." Alex nodded, he has been stifling a lot of yawns lately.

"Yeah, might as well." Ember left as Alex went in. He was greeted by the least expected thing ever.

**Dare I say it? Cliffhanger, yes again, it is a bit weird what is in Alex's room, you'll know next chapter. Reviews please. Property of Greg and his dad at christmas' belongs to Greg Davies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, in this chapter you will know what the bleedin' &$% is in Alex's room. I'm going to try and make this chapter a bit longer. Time for a bit of madness then, don't you agree?**

Alex the dragon chapter 4; wake up call

The next day Terrador was going to Alex's room in order to wake him up. So far Alex has done nothing wrong, these abilities of his are a bit worrying though. Could Alex control them? Ember told Terrador about Alex's concerns regarding this problem, Terrador could do nothing about it now. If the Chronicler thought it safe for Alex to come well who's to doubt his word? But then again the Chronicler had tendencies of calling just before something awful happens. Terrador shook his head of these thoughts and continued on.

When he finally got to the door, he was just about to open it but he heard something from inside. Sounded like grunting, a fight? That was absurd though, only Alex should be in his room…

Terrador knocked on the door. The grunting grew a bit louder. Terrador was about to barge in when the door opened revealing a very battered Alex.

"Hey Terrador. 'Sup?" Terrador tried to peer into Alex room but the door was only open a crack.

"I came to wake you up. May I ask what on earth is going on there?" Alex was about to answer but something grabbed his wings and pulled him back. The door closed abruptly and there was more grunting from within the room. "Alex, what is happening in there?"

"Just a minute!" Was the reply. "Urgh, get off of me pusbag! I said off!" There was a series of '_bangs!_' and a lot of screeching, and then… silence. "Think he's down… oh come on." Moaned Alex.

"_SLAAAAYYYY!" _Screamed a demonic voice. There were more explosions, more grunting and the clash of metal on metal accompanied by a high pitched whirring, what was that? The sound of squelching indicating that someone won the swordfight and another explosion. Alex staggered out of the room carrying a smaller version the ranged weapon he used on the dreadwing yesterday and a… sword? It was odd; it was very serrated all around the blade and had a large box like part just above the base of the pommel. Both of the weapons were covered in black mist as though they were there and not there.

"It's called a chainsword." Said Alex raising the serrated weapon a bit before letting it drop to his side. "And this is a bolt pistol." He tossed the pistol in the air and caught it again. "You have no idea what happened in there." Terrador raised an eye ridge.

"Try me." He grinned. Alex opened his mouth and began to elaborate his tale.

_Last night…_

Alex was greeted by a sight he never expected; all of his stuff was here. From warhammer figures to books and thank god his Ipod! He did a little dance on the spot when he realized that everything he wanted and everything he already had was in this room. His iPod had all the songs he wanted downloaded and it was on full charge.

"I wonder…" He thought of a song that wasn't on there and the name of the song appeared on the list of songs, it was deleted afterwards, as if _Justin Bieber_ had any place on his Ipod! Alex walked around his new room. He approached a huge shelf that had almost every warhammer army on each shelf. Alex was staring at his unpainted chaos space marines and a citadel painting kit sitting there… calling to him. Alex shook his head. "No I'm going to bed and that's final." He declared to himself and walked over to his bed which ironically was like his bed on earth. Alex's mind faded into blissful sleep.

_The next morning…_

Alex opened his eyes groggily before he got dragged off his bed. His eyes were wide now and he perceived a genestealer was pulling his tail. Alex summoned a chainsword and hacked the alien in half. More aliens jumped from the ceiling and shadows. One came from underneath his bed. "No one sleeps in or under my bed without my express permission!" Yelled Alex as he cut down the offending tyranid. Alex swung his chainsword in a devastating arc that gutted several screeching Tyranids. He fired his newly materialized bolt pistol at a nearby stealer and swung his chainsword at another. A hard impact hit his back and he fell over. He also dropped his weapons and the Tyranid repeatedly slammed his head into the ground. Alex rammed his tail blade into the 'Nid's groin and then. _Knock, knock, knock. _

"And that's when you came in, I thought that genestealer was dead. But evidently I was wrong. When I finally killed it and the Patriarch, that's the leader of the genestealers they are quite smart, came up from behind." He added the explanation when he saw the confused look on Terradors face. His brow was still furrowed. "What?" Asked Alex.

"Your eyes," Muttered Terrador. "They've changed." Alex went back into his room followed closely by Terrador who clutched his snout and ran out because of the smell of Tyranid viscera and blood.

"Take it like a man Terrador! Set an example!" Alex called after the fleeing earth guardian. Terrador was right Alex's eyes were different; they were a blood-like red now. His body was also different; the black parts were flickering like fire, and the background was a deep gore-like red, his head was totally black now. He looked a lot more like a chaos dragon now; his body resembled its sinister nature and constant alteration. He smiled and walked out. "Oh, forgot." He waved a paw (his claws were longer and curved like a raptors) and snapping mouths started eating the bodily remains of the genestealers. Terrador noticed his change and said it suited him. Alex smiled a crooked grin and strode towards the breakfast room.

00000000

The breakfast room was unusually loud despite there being only eight dragons there Spyro, Cynder, Zap, Flame, Ember, Pyro, Cyril and Volteer. They were deep in conversation; Volteer and Cyril were having an argument as usual. Spyro and the gang were discussing the newcomer.

"Well I don't trust him." Grumbled Pyro. Flame raised an eye ridge.

"You trust _nobody._" He shot at Pyro. Pyro growled and Zap and Ember backed away, sensing a fight. At that point a small golden light floated between them.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGht, fight… fight… I'll shut up." Grumbled Sparx the dragonfly, Spyro's dragonfly stepbrother. Flame rolled his eyes and Zap giggled.

"I'm still confused." Mused Ember. "He's worried about what this chaos will do to all of us, chaos corrupts. I wonder if I've been corrupted by that pleasure power…" Ember shuddered as she remembered the sensation that poured through her nerves. She knows that deep down, she longed for that sensation again. Was that the corruption? She was snapped from her thoughts when Sparx muttered.

"Speak of the Malefor, here he comes." He and the others turned to see Terrador and a dragon at first they didn't recognize but soon realized that the newcomer was Alex. Everyone gasped when they saw the changes on him; his scales were flickering like black fire against a scab red background and his eyes were like two rubies that glinted slightly in the morning light.

"Damn it, there's ten of us, I miscounted." He muttered after staring at them all. He sat down grumbling to himself. He didn't notice that everyone was staring at him until he looked up from his food that he was eating enthusiastically. "What? If it's the changes… I have no idea, I think I look more like a chaos dragon though." He smiled politely. Ember was staring at his ever changing scales.

"Do you… feel anything when they change?" She asked, implying the flickering fire of his scales. Alex tilted his head back in thought. He felt like he should feel something when his scales change colour, but he didn't. He shook his head. Ember was still looking at him with concern. Pyro was looking at him with pure hatred.

"Yes?" Asked Alex. Everyone could sense that Pyro was going to start a fight.

"You stay away from us you freak." Snarled Pyro. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Always one asshole in every group is there?" He muttered to himself as though Pyro didn't hear him. Pyro's golden eyes flared with rage. "You really don't scare me d'you know that? I watch a lot of horror movies and as a result it takes a lot to scare me." Cynder scratched her head.

"Horror move-eeezz?" She asked uncertainly. Alex eyes dawned with realization and a hint of amusement, his red eyes and black head made his amusement rather sinister.

"On earth they have these moving pictures called movies, horror movies are designed to scare the living daylights out of you. In my opinion if you have nightmares or be unable to sleep for a few nights my comment for that film would be 'yup that was a good film, it did what it was supposed to'." The amusement grew with each word. "I watch a lot of horrors, they vary in type; usually from suspense scary to 'a big monster jumps out of nowhere' scary. My favourite would be… oh so much choice." He stroked his chin like someone would stroke his beard. "Either 'The house at the end of the street' or 'Sinister'." He chuckled evilly. "Yep, 'The house at the end of the street' is the best, the plots good and the scares are bloody marvellous, you should have heard that girl scream when I went to see it at the cinema." The word 'cinema' won more confused looks. "It's a place where new movies are released it's very big and a lot of people watch it." The dragons all 'oh'ed. Spyro's brow furrowed.

"You enjoy scaring yourself?" He asked. Alex grinned crookedly.

"In a certain point of view, it can be quite good for staying awake if you jump at every shadow. Come to think of it my in my room I probably will get jumped." He started. "Oh I forgot to tell you, my room? It's got everything from my past home, and a few extras. I'm betting I could watch a few films, anyone wanna come?" He chuckled evilly, before becoming doubtful. "Actually, that _might _not be a good idea, until it's decontaminated." Zap's brow furrowed.

"Err, what do you mean by that?" She asked more than a little nervously. Alex grinned again.

"I got jumped by a bunch of genestealers this morning, one of them was really rude and jumped me from under my bed." He sighed. Ember scratched her head.

"What's a genestealer?" At which point did two of the screaming killers leap around the corner. Alex jerked his thumb in their direction. The guardians turned around in shock. Alex sighed as he produced a small cylinder shaped device.

"You know, because I'm a dragon that specializes into the strange and totally mad I am capable of dealing with situations like this." Said Alex as he stuffed the grenade into large piece of lamb. He tossed the device over his shoulder without a glance. "Breakfast time you four-armed bastards." It landed between the genestealers and they attacked it before it blasted them apart. Alex glanced backwards. "Aw, bollocks, I blasted some of the wall off!" The others stared at him in shock that he was more concerned about the wall than the two extraterrestrials that nearly attacked them. Alex rolled his eyes and he finished his food. Cyril ambled angrily up to the chaos dragon.

"What were those?" He snarled in rage. Alex glanced up, his sapphire eyes refusing to be bored into by the ice guardian's ice blue eyes.

"They're called genestealers, a few of them appeared in my room, I think they're all dead now." He assured. Cyril seemed unconvinced. Alex sighed. "Look, I don't know _how _they came into my room or how my room has all my stuff in it. But I'm here and I don't care if you hate me, I'm used to it anyway, I'm staying." Alex folded his arms to prove his point. His eyes betrayed no fear. Cyril scowled but walked away. Alex glared at Pyro. "And I don't care if _you _hate me either. But I'm warning you; you try anything and I'll turn you into a spawn before you could even attack me." With his threat ended, Alex got up and stalked away from the table. Spyro's head rose.

"Where are you going?" Alex didn't answer. Ember knew what was going on; he was in his 'cold and quiet' stage.

"Nice one Pyro." Grumbled Flame. Pyro growled. Ember sighed. She knew what the chaos dragon was going through, she would never understand, but she knew. She got off her seat and followed Alex. She trotted after the chaos dragon in order to keep up with his long hind-legged stride.

"Hey don't listen to them, they're jerks." Alex sighed as writhing shadows crept up his legs and formed a pair of makeshift trousers. He leaned against a wall.

"You know, many individuals treated me badly because I was different. I hated it so much, I hoped and prayed that it would end. I got my wish, I'm here now but I'm scared that others will start hating because I'm different to them. I don't want to be hated again." Ember was surprised that Alex told her that. He hardly knew her and he was already confessing a secret few others would say.

"I'm glad we cleared that up." She said. Alex looked at her with his blood-like eyes. She felt him place a hand on her shoulder.

"Can you be my friend? I mean after the things I did to you…" Ember cocked an eyebrow.

"Now hold on, that thing yesterday doesn't matter okay? I don't mind." Alex's gaze became hard.

"But _I _do, Ember. I don't know what I can do; I don't know what chaos will do to this place. I don't know what it will do to all of you, I don't want to hurt innocent dragons." Ember could see the turmoil in the chaos dragon's eyes as clearly as she could see his tears. "I'm lost Ember. I-I don't know what to do." He sniffed, once, twice. His face became filled with horror. "Oh no…" Ember backed away.

"What?"

"I'm gonna sneeze."

"What's so bad about—?" He turned around and sneezed, blasting a huge hole in the wall with a resounding bang.

"Aw freaking hell, another bloody hole!" He turned to Ember who stood shocked for a brief second before bursting into laughter. She was pounding her fist onto the floor.

"Alex, you're funny! How can you be worried about others not liking you?!" Alex blinked. Slowly, a smile creeped across his face, which slowly turned into a smirk. Soon he joined in with the laughter. "C'mon Alex let's go." Alex smiled and Ember felt… odd. She shook her head of this weird sensation and followed Alex, unaware that she was staring at him.

**Hmm. Ember and Alex sitting under tree S-N-E-E-Z-I-N-G! What? Oh god! (Explosion) See you next chapter guys. (faints)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm kinda focusing on this fanfic now so there you go. I like this one. But I'm fickle so don't expect it to last.**

Alex the dragon chapter 5; training gone mad.

The first thing that Alex learned about Avalar's educational system was that it primarily taught one how to fight to the best of his or her abilities. The very thought made him excited. He had explained on the way to the training room that on Earth humans primarily hone their minds in schools. Pyro and Flame found the prospect of not being taught how to fight in schools laughable.

"Well how are you supposed to defend yourself?" Asked Pyro incredulously. Alex shrugged.

"There are several martial arts on Earth. I went to a place that teaches a martial art called karate."

"Karate?" Ember tested the word on her tongue.

"Uh huh. Primarily it's used for self defence and as a result most moves only knock out or daze the opponent long enough for you to walk away." Pyro snorted. "Anything you would like to add to this conversation Pyro? Your contribution to this chat will make the long evening fly by." Pyro snorted again. _"He probably didn't know what I said." _Thought Alex with a grin. Ember smiled slightly as she heard what went through his mind.

"You humans sound to craven to kill." Alex chuckled again.

"Then you are a fool Pyro. Humans have nearly torn their world apart on more than one occasion. Wars on Earth were horrible. The two most famous and well known wars were the first and second world wars." Cynder looked at him in shock.

"_World _wars?" She gasped.

"Yes, the major countries of Earth joined these two wars as a result they were called world war." Zap shivered.

"And it happened twice?" Alex sighed.

"Yeah, first time was caused by an assassination which led to countries taking sides, eventually things got out of control and it was all out war. The second time was caused a few years later by a man called Adolf Hitler. He was a soldier on the losing side when the First World War ended. He wanted to make his country stronger and rule it all in a dictatorship. In short, he wanted revenge. Huh, and the things the need for revenge will do to man's soul and make him do. And how tempting it is." Alex seemed lost in his thoughts. Sparx clapped his hands together once to break the awkward.

"Well, this is nice isn't it?" He said louder than was necessary. Alex smiled as he decided it would be a good time to change the topic.

"I had a minor epiphany last night. Actually it was more of a dream but the inspiration it granted me was pretty good. I saw myself riding a black juggernaut," He sighed as he realized he would have to explain. "It's a creature of brass, sinew and wrath. Juggernauts are massive, as big as a fully grown dragon I think. What do you think? Alex the demon dragon, rider of the black juggernaut Drak'Shaal." Ember raised an eye ridge.

"Oh so it's demon dragon now is it?" She giggled. Flame glanced at her in confusion. That was her 'crazy about Spyro' giggle. Possibly her most flirtatious giggle. This was only reserved (obviously) for Spyro, strange. Ember continued on. "Well how about some sort of knight's name? Sneezealot, perhaps?" Alex blushed so much he could put a fear dragon to shame.

"Shut up." He was unable to keep the snigger from his voice. Ember explained his sneezing ability and how he blasted a hole in the wall. Everyone burst into laughter when they heard what he said; aw freaking hell, another bloody hole.

"You'll blast this place to pieces before the month is out Alex." Chuckled Flame. Alex shrugged. They walked through the doors into the training room. The massive square room was several hundred feet in diameter. It was quite impressive. Terrador stood in the centre of the training room.

"Ah, it's good to see you've arrived. By the way, I know about the wall Alex." Alex blushed again. He wasn't entirely sure how he came to know so quickly. "Don't worry I fixed it and if I were you, I would talk to Ember about dealing with a possible cold." Alex turned with wide eyes to Ember.

"You're a nurse?" He asked, evidently impressed. Ember blushed slightly and looked away bashfully. "I'll take that as a yes then?" He asked sarcastically before turning back to Terrador. "What's up for today?" He grinned. Terrador matched his grin.

"We will watch how _you _fight today. Yesterday was just a demonstration of your powers now you must use them in whatever way you see fit." Worry flickered in Alex's eyes for a second before being replaced with cold concentration. Alex stalked into the centre of the arena and summoned Soul Eater. He whirled the huge scythe in a series of complex arcs until the massive blade was pointing over his left shoulder and the small blade on the pommel nearly touched the floor. His left hand was tensed into a claw and at his side. A dozen dummies burst from the ground and charged in a tight group. Alex spun his scythe in an eye-dizzying loop before slicing the dummies in one stroke. Alex slammed the pommel down in challenge as more dummies came at him.

Ember saw the details of the scythe when Alex held it still for a brief second. The staff part was made of black iron however it seemed to have a bone coloured skeletal serpent mark coiling around it. The tail ended at the pommel, and Ember realized that the blade was the end of the serpent's tail. The snake's hissing skull was on top of the blade of the scythe. Its fangs were as big as the blade itself and Ember guessed it provided some sort of additional grip. The sides of the blade was adorned and marked with screaming faces of all sorts of creatures; dragons, grublins, apes and many others Ember didn't recognize. Alex flung his scythe at a heavily armoured dummy which was in fact a replica of the massive stone construct that Spyro fought years ago in Tall Plains. The construct growled and wrenched Soul Eater out, leaving Alex with no weapon.

"He's helpless without his wheat scythe now." Chuckled Pyro. Far from it. The construct roared and charged, only to have its legs crumble beneath it. They fell apart into moss covered bits.

"_Must be his decay." _Ember was surprised she actually remembered that. The colossus roared and continued to crawl towards Alex. Alex began to act strange; he started twitching and frothing at the mouth. Suddenly he slammed his left foot into the ground with a crack followed by his right. _"What's he doing?" _Thought Ember. Alex looked as though he's getting ready to resist a blast of wind. Without warning he leapt forward and punched the colossus in the face. It reeled from the blow and Alex shot a ball of rage from his maw, blasting the construct up for a second which Alex exploited by punching its gut making the construct roar in anger and… pain? The construct hammered a huge fist down onto Alex who grabbed it and made the arm rot away. The construct rolled on top of Alex in retaliation. Alex warped onto the top of its back and summoned a small device.

"And whoever said Melta bombs were stupid is a fool…" He muttered as he jammed the device in the construct neck. He leapt off it and the bomb exploded, and most of the construct was reduced to molten slag. Alex picked up Soul Eater and held it a casual two-handed grip. The blade faced upwards otherwise it would get stuck in the floor, it nearly pricked his shoulder, such was its length. Ember caught a glance at Alex's tail blade and noticed that it resembled an eight-pointed star and some sort of shuriken. Each point had a small arrowhead on the end; it would be a nasty weapon. Alex noticed this as well and grinned. "The star of chaos." He explained. Ember nodded, totally none the wiser. Terrador stood in disbelief at the young chaos dragon.

"That was a stone sentinel. And you beat it without any training!" He breathed. Alex seemed unconcerned. "You didn't even use your scythe." Alex shrugged.

"It needed a break." He declared. Terrador opened his mouth then shut it again in confusion. Alex chuckled as his scythe faded away into black mist and then into his body.

"Well, I'm merciless." He grunted as he went to sit down.

"Not yet Alex, I want to see how powerful you are. Spyro, Cynder. You two will fight him." The named dragons got up and took positions. Alex didn't summon his scythe this time but he splayed his claws and hunched over wearing a look on his face that made him look quite feral. His red eyes pierced both Spyro's and Cynder's. "Begin!" Cynder and Spyro charged in unison.

"_They fight with the unity of a pack of wolves." _Thought Alex as he formulated his plan and vaulted over the twosome. Ember heard his musing and found his metaphors interesting. _"If I can use that unity against them… oh ho ho, Alex you truly have no soul don't you?" _

"_What is he thinking?"_ She thought as Alex began to enact his plan. Cynder blew a gust of wind at him, fending him off into Spyro's clutches who shot arcs of electricity at the chaos dragon. Alex's body rotted as the bolts hit him. He didn't even wince.

"So this is what it's like to feel nothing." Said Alex. For a moment Ember thought she heard a shade of disgust in his tone. Must be her imagination. Alex turned around slowly and reached a rotting hand at Cynder who seemed frozen in fear. His rot spread to her the moment his claws brushed her and she gasped as she felt numb. Alex violently grabbed her horns and jerked her towards him. Spyro readied a fireball until he realized what Alex was doing; he was using Cynder as a dragon shield.

"You can't be serious…" He breathed.

"What? I don't look convincing enough for your ultimate hero mind?" Cynder thrashed weakly in his iron grip. Alex exerted enough power to keep her under his leash, but it has no other lasting effects. Spyro growled.

"You're a monster!" Alex shrugged.

"No, just a soul who uses any method he can think of to win and exploit all weaknesses. You two fight together with a powerful unity but you can't hurt the other because of your morality. That is your weakness when you fight alongside Cynder." Spyro edged to the side trying to get a shot in but Alex simply kept Cynder between them both. "So what's it going to be Spyro?" Alex continued taunting him. Spyro searched for some sort of attack that won't put Cynder in danger. Alex's eyes softened. "Spyro, there will come a time where another will do this. You know that, it's a harsh world out there. You need to become hard." Spyro took it badly.

"You want me… to attack Cynder? Is that it?" He snarled. Alex's eyes became hard again.

"No, I'm telling you to cast aside honour and nobility. It will go nowhere with me. I've always been a loner Spyro, no morals and less mercy. I do what I can to take down my foe." Spyro seemed beyond reasoning. _"But then again…" _Thought Alex. _"I do have his girlfriend in a Vulcan death grip." _Alex didn't notice the black mist that was slowly gathering around Spyro's paws.

But Cynder did.

"Spyro… don't…" Spyro growled again. Alex sighed.

"You're good at defending others Spyro, because you do it with passion and zeal. But that in turn makes you… susceptible if the game was changed." Spyro's muscles were clenching up.

"What does that mean?" He growled through clenched fangs. Alex eyes became soft again.

"I'll be blunt then, you're soft. Too soft. You rely on others too much and when that is taken away from you, you panic and become weak. Even worse when there's an obstacle…" He shook Cynder slightly. "That you can't for the life of you harm. It's both a strength of your and a weakness Spyro. The only way to fight me is to show _no mercy_." Alex's explanation was maddening. Spyro knew it. Making his love for Cynder sound like a weakness was driving him to his limit, but it didn't incite his rage.

However the last two words were the coffin's final nail. Spyro roared in wordless fury. The black mist seeped up his limbs and his eyes glowed white. Cynder thrashed weakly. Alex's brow furrowed. _"This is new." _He thought as he threw Cynder aside. She landed in a messy heap. Alex stopped sapping her strength away and turned his effort towards Spyro. He raised his fists only to be met by a beam of convexity. Alex gasped in surprise as he was flung into the wall. The beam ended a moment later. Spyro cleared ten metres of ground and threw Alex into the ground.

"Weakness is it?!" Roared Spyro as he proceeded to blast beam after beam of convexity at Alex's prone form. Alex was slowly being submerged into the stone he was being crushed into. It was a miracle he was even alive. He could hear the others screaming, but couldn't make it out. However Spyro's next words triggered a power deep within him.

"I can see who you get your cruelty from. You probably take after your _father_." Something snapped. Alex felt his body changing. A bright red aura began to glow around him as he felt his Wrath Form take over. Meanwhile Cynder was screaming at Spyro.

"Spyro! Stop, this isn't you!" Spyro laughed as he shot a continuous beam of convexity at Alex.

"And why should I? I enjoy this! This is glorious!" Terrador was about to attack Spyro before Ember nudged his hind leg.

"Ember, I cannot stand by while—" He was cut off.

"No master Terrador! Look! Alex!" Terrador saw where Alex should be in the beam. At first he didn't see but then, there… the beam was slowly turning red. More dragons noticed this.

"No! Impossible! I am the most powerful of all dragons! No one is better than me!" Raged Spyro as he poured more power into his beam. Without warning his beam was blasted away and Spyro smashed through the ceiling. Alex roared as a red aura surrounded him. His body looked as though it was entirely made of metal. His black iron body had several glowing brass lines resembling his skeleton. His eyes were glowing red with unquenchable rage that only a god could possible have. Slowly, the joints and gaps that resembled Alex's thin musculature in his body armour began to glow. Red hot icons glowed on his forehead, chest, flanks and the thin sheet metal that resembled his wing membranes. They were all the same; three horizontal lines, the middle one being the thickest, with two diagonal lines crossing through them from two different sides; the mark of Khorne. Fire flickered from Alex's eyes. He looked left, right.

"Well this is very interesting." His voice was distorted, it sounded like grinding gears but the calm in those words belied his flaming eyes and aura of anger. "So I can control this…" His voice took on a musing, thoughtful tone. "I won't be corrupted by my own power then." Slowly, he began to laugh, he was on the edge of hysteria by the time Spyro crashed through the ceiling again. He landed with a dull _thud _and roared at Alex. Alex growled and stepped out of the crater. "Thanks for setting me off, I needed a push, but if you want to remain alive don't compare me to that bastard of a father again." Spyro fired a beam of convexity only for the red aura to reach out and absorb the impact. "Dumb cluck. Magic doesn't work on me Spyro, Khorne hates and dispels it. Do you really think that he will allow _magic _to harm his precious avatar?" Alex laughed.

"What are you?" Hissed Spyro. Alex chuckled.

"My name… is Wrath. I am the avatar of the Blood God. Fear our power and rage!"

"Fancy words, how about we end this, hm my love?" Wrath raised an eye ridge, only for him it meant one of his eye-flames growing.

"I didn't know your bread was buttered that side." Spyro rolled his magnesium eyes.

"I meant her." Wrath turned around to see that Cynder was also covered in the same blackness and had the same lighthouse eyes.

"Oh, her." Muttered Wrath. Cynder charged but Wrath slammed his palm down and grabbed her horn. "No hostage this time my sweet." He whispered into her ear frill before throwing her to Spyro. "There happy? It makes no difference Spyro. It wouldn't make a difference if you had an army, you're going down anyway." Cyril and Volteer burst in but were ignored as all eyes were on the three dragons.

They could do nothing as the two dark dragons and demi-god prepared for battle.

**Oh yeah. Next chapter will be juicy indeed. If you thought Alex was going to turn into Alexuz then you are sorely mistaken as you just saw. See you next time in this upcoming bloodbath!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The promised bloodbath my friends. Here you go. Merry Christmas.**

Alex the dragon chapter 6; blood for the blood god

(Darksiders 2 guardian boss theme)

Wrath summoned Soul Eater, noticing that it has become a massive two headed axe, the mark of khorne adorned each side of each blade respectively. Alex got the feeling that it was going to live up to its name very soon. As he stepped forward he noticed that his body was flexible despite it was made of black iron. That would come at an advantage when fighting Cynder. Spyro roared like a beast from hell and ran headlong at Wrath. Wrath sidestepped and hammered Soul Eater's haft onto Spyro's head before spinning and grabbing Cynder by the neck. He tossed Cynder up for a second but before she could counter, Wrath grabbed her tail and spun her around in a three hundred and sixty arc smashing an already disorientated Spyro off his paws. The pair landed in a heap but refused to fall yet. Wrath was annoyed that he couldn't kill them and Soul Eater faded away. Spyro snorted.

"What? To scared to kill your precious friend? Pah! Pathetic… and after your little speech as well." Alex was never one to miss a put-down.

"No, I don't need Goriash. I can just as easily beat you to death with my bare hands you purple shit." Cynder roared with the same demonic distortion at her lover's insult. She charged this time but now with both hands free Wrath interlocked his fingers into a temporary hammer and clobbered Cynder to the side. Wrath turned to get a clenched paw to the face, knocking him onto his back. Spyro crashed onto his back and pounded fist after fist into Wrath's face. Wrath grabbed Spyro's fist as it came down and hammered his own into Spyro's face.

"Alex!" Screamed Ember from the sidelines. "They're trying to kill you, this isn't training anymore!" Wrath paused before staring at the two growling dragons, one of which had a nosebleed.

"Oh." He said before the demonic duo attacked again. Wrath grabbed Cynder and lifted himself up, kicking Spyro in the face before landing and, with his hand still enclosed around Cynder's wing threw her across the room. "Get up after that." He growled before turning on Spyro who breathed a stream of fire at the chaos dragon. "Idiot." He mumbled. Wrath kicked Spyro up into the air before kicking him again, sending the inky black dragon into another wall and outside. Wrath went over to the hole and without a backwards glance jumped down into a freefall.

It was a mix between parachuting and an Alex Mercer freefall. The fall was head first like a parachute man, the landing was more like Mercer, with the same amount of destruction; trees were blasted everywhere and Spyro, who just got up was sent flying again. Wrath let out the breath he was holding. "Thank god that worked." He chuckled to himself. Wrath turned to Spyro who growled once again and got up on shaking limbs. "Don't do it Spyro, you're exhausted and near death. Don't make me kill you." Spyro snarled in feral anger. "That's a 'no' then?" Groaned Wrath.

"Pretty much." Declared Spyro. Wrath slammed his left foot down and brought his fists up in a karate front stance.

"So be it."

(Theme ends)

00000000

Ember gasped when Alex… wait _Wrath _jumped off the ledge. She ran over to the edge.

"Ember, get back!" Screamed Terrador. Ember ignored him and saw a black shape with brass lines and splotchy bits of red falling at breakneck speeds down. Ember's gaze lingered for a minute until she heard the crash. Ember trembled slightly and a sob left her. This wasn't meant to happen. Ember gaped as she saw the faint outline of Wrath get up and battle Spyro again. Ember sighed in relief.

"How the hell do you do that?" She asked Wrath as though he were standing beside her. Ember felt a presence behind her and said. "It's alright Wrath's still alive." She didn't look back to see exactly _who _she was talking to but it came apparent when Cynder grabbed her neck.

"Good, he'll see you burn then." She cackled as she dragged Ember down with her, followed by her brother's cries. Cynder was very battered and beaten and her eyes were drooping slightly, due to her exertions but nonetheless still ready to fight. The ground came closer at an alarming rate.

"If you kill me…" Choked Ember. "Wrath will kill you without a second thought."

"D'you really think that you mean something to everybody you meet?" Snorted Cynder as she gracefully landed despite still bearing her prisoner. "You're nothing Ember, nothing to Flame, nothing to Spyro, and…" Cynder grinned crookedly. It was a chilling and evil smile that made Ember very much want to run and hide. "You're nothing to me." Slowly Cynder raised her tail blade, getting ready to stab Ember through her fast beating heart. "I always hated you, you know that Ember? And so does Spyro." Ember spat into Cynder's face.

"I don't believe you." She croaked.

"No?" Cynder raised an inky black eye ridge. "The secrets he shares with me you know. He knows of your feelings for him. As if _you _would be his equal. You're nothing Ember, you hear me?" Cynder's voice rose in volume as her hatred rose. "Nothing!" Her dagger tail blade surged forwards only to stop, inches from Ember's neck. Ember cracked an eyelid open. One of Cynder's eyes was emerald in colour again. "R-run Ember, I can't hold it off for long. Get Wrath, lead me to him, he can beat me. Run." Cynder was crying as she jerkily got off Ember who hesitated before running. She didn't care where she ran only that she did. She heard Cynder roar behind her and increased her pace. Ember screamed as a convexity beam flashed overhead, missing her by inches. Ember stumbled on a root and toppled over face first into the dirt. She rose spluttering and cursing.

"_It's not my time to die." _She kept on saying in her mind. _"It's not my time to die. It's not my time to die. It's. Not. My. Time." _She put in a burst of speed powered by adrenaline and desperate strength. _"It's not my time. Not my time. Not my time." _She repeated the words in her mind as she sprinted through the forest, entering a small field.

No. This isn't a field. It's a barren wasteland, trees were ripped from roots and splinters where all over the place, the ground itself was scorched, blackened and black smoke was everywhere. And in the centre of it all were the two beings; the demon and the dragon. Ember took a few shaky steps forward as she peered from the edge of the smoking land. There was neither grace nor subtlety to their movements. This combat had devolved into a savage brawl of two foes wanting nothing more than to kill each other. Spyro's body was bleeding from several places, one of his wings was broken, hanging uselessly by his side and his tail was bent in a rigid zigzag shape. Wrath fared no better, his body had several tears in it and the odd red mist bled out of them, and he was stooped and hunched over as though he was finally getting tired. They met in a blur of flashing teeth and claws, to fast to be seen by the naked eye. They fought tooth and nail to get out on top. They split up and backed away.

"You fought well Wrath, avatar of the blood god," Growled Spyro. "But this ends _now_." Wrath laughed out loud.

"Are you kidding me? I'm just getting started. I'm gonna make you scream." Spyro fired a beam of convexity at the demon dragon. Wrath flung his palms out and the beam stopped. Wrath was holding off the beam with his hands, how is that even possible?

"Spyro!" Screamed Cynder as she came up behind Ember. The pink dragoness spun around, expecting attack but Cynder leapt over her and added her own convexity beam to Spyro's. Wrath was slowly being forced back and Ember could faintly see his hands turning to stone. Wrath saw her and fixed her with a look which carried a message she knew full well the meaning of.

"_This is not how I will die." _She could almost hear the words. Slowly, Wrath brought one fist back beside his face, resulting in his other's petrifaction quickening. With a roar of that echoed across the land, Wrath punched the beam.

The effect was immediate; the energy of his punch sent shockwaves down both beams and Wrath began punching again and again. Wrath roared as his punches increased in speed and strength sending more shockwaves down the beam. His end of the beam was slowly turning red. It was like increasing the temperature of a metal rod, slowly, the redness was travelling over to Spyro and Cynder. Wrath had one fist, now totally turned to stone and cracking against the beam. His other was drawn back right behind him. With a final scream just as his other arm cracked and broke apart. The beam surged forwards to meet the fist. But this punch was different; it was wreath in the orange energies of rage and was evidently his most powerful attack. The entire beam was turning red before the volatile energy could take no more. The explosion blasted Spyro, Cynder and even Ember who was several feet away, off their paws. The inky darkness faded from Cynder. Ember slowly got up on her feet to see Alex, now in his original form again. He was lying face down in the floor, his arm was totally made of stone.

And was also lying a few feet away from its usual place. Ember gasped in horror at her friends predicament. She went over to try and wake him up.

"Alex?" She asked fearfully. "Alex, please wake up. Please, don't go away. You don't deserve to die. Not now, please, not now." She begged and begged but got no response. She eventually broke and started crying. Ember hugged Alex close to her body. He was dead. "No, you're not dead. You won't die, you _won't _die!" She practically screamed at him. She grabbed Alex's wings and dragged him towards the temple. She was halfway over the wasteland when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ember, you're okay!" Pyro landed lightly beside the pink dragoness. "Whoa, he had a bad time didn't he?" He chuckled evilly. Ember growled and slapped him full in the face.

"Shut up Pyro! Just shut up! I'm sick of you being such a fucking asshole! Leave me the hell alone!" Pyro opened his mouth to retort but a demonic roar cut him off. They both turned to see Spyro get up again. "Oh, no…" Spyro growled and fired a beam of convexity at them Pyro and Ember scattered.

"Flank him!" Screamed Pyro. Ember quietly cursed under her breath at Pyro's idiocy. Did he really think that he could beat Spyro? Even if he was exhausted he was still a horrible adversary. Pyro was smashed back instantly and was down and out. Now Spyro was after Ember. She gulped and backed away slowly. Unknown to either of them, Alex's body twitched. Spyro growled demonically.

"Goodbye Ember." He chuckled. A sudden growl of effort made him turn around. Alex jumped onto his feet and bared his teeth at Spyro as thunder rumbled in the sky. The lightning crashing overhead making Alex's hunched body more sinister. Alex's red eyes would have bored into Spyro's were it not for the fact that Spyro was glaring daggers at him. Alex hissed two words that was in no way weak.

"Round three."

**It's not over yet! This is one of my Christmas gifts to you my lovely viewers. This fight ain't over yet! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Now, I bet you're expecting a big battle where Alex valiantly beats Dark Spyro despite he has no arms left. Remember his cold? BWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

Alex the dragon chapter 7; big battles, silly endings

Alex was on the verge of collapsing, he was going to die. It wasn't an entirely pleasant sensation. Alex staggered left but kept on his feet. Spyro chuckled as he closed in on the chaos dragon.

"Looks like you'll be dying soon then," He chuckled mirthfully. "But I won't take any chances though." Slowly Spyro rose into the air. Ember gasped as she realized what was going to happen; he was using his convexity fury.

They were going to die. Ember turned and ran, her thoughts only concentrated on her own safety. Her survival instinct screamed at her to run. Spyro's fury sent particles of dust in every direction as the destructive energies of convexity built up, preparing for the greatest attack ever and finishing the dark dragon's opponent once and for all. However a small but significant amount of particles floated into the worst place imaginable, triggering the most effective pyrotechnical weapon in of all of Avalar. Slowly the weapon began to itch. It twitched as its firing sequence was beginning to build up.

"Aaaah, aaaaaah…" Ember froze as she heard Alex's voice inside the chaos of the building convexity fury. She stared at the chaos dragon, whose eyes were watering. "Aaaaaaaah." A stifled sneeze could blast a concrete wall to pieces. A sneeze that _isn't _stifled however is far more disastrous. "AAAAAH-CHOOO!" The resulting explosion easily beat Spyro's fury and blasted through two mountains and nearly reached Warfang causing a panic among the guards. The entire battlefield was covered in dust that was by now settling. Ember stayed at the edge, too afraid to go in until a figure emerged from the smoke. Alex coughed out a lot of dust and grinned oafishly at Ember. "You got the remedy for the cold yet?" He said before staggering and falling over. Ember was slightly dumbstruck as to what exactly happened then shook off the fact Alex nearly sneezed Spyro to death. Ember searched the smoking wasteland for Cynder and Spyro, upon finding the former sprawled on a nearby bush and the latter next to a tree stump. She put them both in a comfortable position and went back to Alex.

Ember sighed as she sat by Alex. No voices came from him. Ember's paw hovered over his neck, where his pulse would be, dare she find out? Ember slowly placed pressure and let go of the breath she was holding as she felt a small pulse. Luckily because the sockets of his arms were turned to stone Alex was saved from bleeding to death. Ember placed a wing over Alex's body to keep him warm. She lied with him and got that odd feeling again. Her head jerked back and she shook it. What was that? She sighed as she placed her head next to Alex's sleeping face and waited.

"Ember!" Ember looked up and her heart lifted to see her brother fly down with Volteer and Cyril. Flame landed next to Ember while Cyril set off to pick up Spyro, Cynder and Pyro. Flame stood over Alex's armless form. "Is he…?" Ember shook her head. "Then he needs medical attention and fast, the petrifaction will wear off soon and I don't need to tell you what will happen next." Ember shivered at the thought. Flame picked up Spyro and the dragons flew up to the temple, unaware of what was now happening in Alex's head.

00000000

Alex opened his eyes to be greeted by total blackness. Alex turned left and right, something wasn't right… he looked down on his arms… wait arms? His arms were back, hold on. They were made of the same black mist like Soul Eater. Alex chuckled. "Alright," He called out. "I know what's going on, come out, I know you're watching me." His voice was met by silence. Alex expected such a thing. He paced around in the darkness uncaring of the occasional sights of _something _out of the corner of his eye. Alex paused as he got an idea. "Goriash!" He called. His faithful bound daemon should answer him. He hoped.

"Yessss, masssster." Hissed Goriash. He now took the form of the skeletal snake on the scythe, however his black pit like eyes burned with deadly intelligence and the black fog hung around him keeping him off the ground by a meter. Alex turned around to face the daemon who was floating eye to eye to him.

"Goriash, what's going on? Last I remembered I was fighting Spyro and then I fainted." Goriash inclined his serpent head in respect.

"You defeated your foe massster. But your expenditure has rendered you unconsssssciousssss. You lost your armsssss to the convexity attack." Alex rolled his red eyes. He placed his incorporeal arms on his hips.

"I know that Goriash. But what is this? This isn't an ordinary dream, I know it isn't." Goraish hissed a reply. "Yessss master, you are correct. Your god-brothers come." Goriash disappeared before Alex could even breathe. "God-brothers?" He muttered. Alex turned around to see Wrath, the form he took to beat Spyro and Cynder. Wrath grinned at Alex and inclined his head.

"Brother." He greeted him formally, though his words were probably forced. Alex could feel Wrath's all consuming anger from several meters away. Wrath looked at something to Alex's side and Alex glanced over there to see another double. This double was wreathed in fire. He _was_ fire. His eyes were glowing blue spheres and the fire constantly shifted and flickered, spawning horns or limbs only for them to disappear the next moment. This Alex's head was split in two down the neck and both half heads stared at him, unfeeling, or more precisely _uncaring_ of its constantly changing form.

"I am Wraith. Greetings upon you, daemon-kin," His voice was surprisingly clear. Alex expected that he couldn't speak at all but he seemed pretty capable. Alex crossed his arms and sighed. "I'm guessing the others are coming as well." It was more of a statement than a question. Two more figures faded into few out of the blackness. One was a lumbering hulk of rotting flesh with tattered wings that looked like they didn't have a chance of lifting the walking corpse off its paws. Its skin was bloated and layered with poxes and sores of all sorts. Pus seeped down its limbs as it ambled slowly towards Alex. Strangely enough its left eye was totally unaffected of any corruption making the rest of him all the more foul.

The other was the complete opposite. He moved with the easy grace of a dancer. His silver eyes twinkled with rapture and he had an ecstatic grin on his face, showing teeth which were also silver. His lithe body shivered every now and then, probably from some sort of pleasurable experience that only he could feel. His tongue was long and whip-like as he licked his lips. The tongue could reach up above his eyeball, such was its length. They strode up to Alex and bowed. The corpse was slow and cumbersome, whereas the lithe dragon was smooth and effortless in his movement.

"I am Despair," Said the corpse, his voice sounded like a blocked drain.

"And I am Excess," Said the lithe dragon, his voice was as smooth a silk.

"We are the daemons within you." They all chanted in perfect unison, despite the differences in their voices.

00000000

Ember slowly put Alex down on the infirmary bed. The infirmary was a rectangular, spacious room filled with beds, around a dozen or so. To the side there were stores, cupboards and drawers filled with herbs, remedies and all sorts of healing crystals of different sizes. The beds were on the other side. Ember prided herself for her medical ability, it was in fact her best field of study. Volteer usually teaches her in this particular subject but Ember (if she was being totally honest) didn't need it. She was interested in becoming a doctor ever since she was six years old. She's been learning ever since.

And now she's going to put her skill to the test. The petrifaction on Alex's arm joints was nearly gone and it would start bleeding heavily soon.

"_Not if _I _have anything to say about it." _She snarled in her mind. She quickly wrapped a large bandage around Alex's stumps and got some painkillers ready. She went to the cupboards to get some healing crystals of sufficient size to help Alex's wounds scab over. Alex's arms weren't the only part of his body that suffered; he had several cuts and gashes across his body, most notably his chest and stomach, a huge diagonal gash from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist. And a claw mark on his face, also diagonal, from his right horn to the left of his snout. Alex's tail twitched slightly and Ember wandered just what was happening inside his head. She couldn't find out for herself, something was blocking her. She hoped he would be okay…

Ember sighed. _"Why did Spyro have to lose it like that? Why? It wasn't life or death, he should have calmed down the moment Alex threw Cynder out of the way. What is wrong with him?" _Ember paused. Did she just have a negative thought about her hero? The thought wasn't as unpleasant as she expected. She moved with surgical precision, placing the crystals in the correct places and correct doses and making sure that the bandage was secured as tight as she could make it. She heard someone amble into the room but didn't turn, she wouldn't let Alex slip away into death.

"Is he okay?" Asked Zap, she wasn't speaking fast forward now, probably the situation is responsible. Ember glanced at her as the small golden dragon with electric markings all over her body walk to the side of the bed.

"He's stable," Explained Ember. "And I've put him on some painkillers and sealed as many of the cuts as I could, those two," She pointed at the scars on his chest and face which were now a faded greyish colour contrasting against his totally black underbelly. "Will stay with him for life," Ember sighed as she sat down next to the bed. "I've done all I can for now but…" Zap gave her friend a concerned look.

"But what?" She asked. Without warning Ember slammed a clenched paw onto the table next to the bed, making her friend jump in fright.

"I should have helped him!" She growled. "I should have been there for him! But I wasn't, I just stood by like a bloody coward and did _nothing_! Worse than nothing, I ran away like the damned wimp I am!" Zap placed a paw on Ember's shoulder.

"Ember, it's alright now…" Ember shrugged Zap's paw off quickly.

"It isn't alright Zap. It just isn't! This was meant to be a _training session _not a bloody all out war!" Zap backed away. Few things made Ember this angry, come to think of it she never _was _this angry. "Spyro knew it was a training session, just to see how strong Alex is, but he lost it like that, just because Alex gave him some advice! Just because he doesn't fight the same way as Alex does!" She briskly went over to Cynder who was in the bed next to Alex. "At least she tried to fight it! She even succeeded against the darkness for a while! You know what I think?" Zap leaned in close but didn't dare take a step closer. "I think Spyro possessed Cynder, you saw that black mist that came from his body while he was blasting Alex into the ground. He was taking Cynder's free will away while we we're all distracted! I was the only one who noticed but I _didn't do anything about it!_" Ember was breathing heavily by the time she was finished, her pent up anger let out for a while, although it was still simmering in her breast. Zap looked around in confusion.

"Come to think of it…" Her electric blue eyes panned around the occupants of the room, four in total. "Where is Spyro?" Ember was making sure Cynder was comfortable and was putting a thick blanket on her when she answered.

"The Guardians are talking to him, telling him to keep a lid on it or something…" Ember sighed and went back to Alex. After making sure that the pink dragoness won't blow her top again Zap went to the other side of the bed. "Something's happening in there… but I can't get inside. Something is blocking me," Muttered Ember. Zap said nothing, she was worried, worried for Alex, worried for Spyro and Cynder and most of all, she glanced at the working dragoness, she was worried about what effect this was having on Ember.

She never, _ever, _lost her temper when she spoke about Spyro.

00000000

Alex never thought he'd have a light-hearted chat with his inner daemons. It was quite unlikely, but then again, he _specialized _in the unlikely. Wrath was difficult to talk to due to him drooling blood-like matter onto the black floor. Despair spoke slowly, but that was due to the fact that half of his mouth was a rotten maggot infested mess. Excess was, to be honest, a bit of an oddball. He constantly spoke as though every little thing gave him a sliver of pleasure and talking about other dragons made him moan and talk about their dark secrets which Alex and probably the other daemons had no wish to know.

Wraith was by far the best conversationalist. Though he was a bit arrogant and mocking, his voice was the clearest of them all despite he was made of living fire. On occasion one half head would talk while the other would look around as though there were something of interest in this black void. Alex was losing his patience with the arguing daemons as they started to bicker about whom was the most powerful. Without warning he roared with as much authority as he could muster, "ENOUGH!" The daemons fell silent. Alex let out an exasperated sigh. "Honestly, you're just like the Dark Gods themselves, always bickering and arguing amongst yourselves." The daemons stared at him silently. "Now then," Alex lowered his voice to a pleasant tone of a friendly banter. "Since I'm here I want to know what's going on. Are you going to try and corrupt me, and if not me, others?" Despair laughed.

"_Hor, hor, hor, hor._ No plague-brother we will not. For reasons… you are immune… to corruption. You are a… vessel… urgh… of chaos, there is nothing to corrupt. But we do… battle for dominance however," Wraith nodded with one half head while the other spoke. "Yes, you're mind is your own however. It seems to be immune to the touch of the Powers That Be. As for others, again we cannot corrupt others either." Alex sighed gratefully.

"So Ember isn't corrupted then?" Excess giggled, "Oh no, well yes, in a manner of speaking." Alex clenched his fist.

"Explain." He said simply, he was quite tempted to punch Excess in the face. Wrath seemed to share the same thoughts. Despair chuckled again.

"_Hor, hor. _No plague-brother, she is not, but we embody many things inside the minds and souls of others. The sense of hopelessness,"

"The simmering anger," Snarled Wrath.

"The hope in one's heart for the future," Wraith's heads spoke in unison.

"And the constant need for pleasure," Whispered Excess seductively. "Every individual has greed in their hearts; Ember, Pyro, the Guardians even. Every soul has greed. Whether they chose to follow it or not is their choice." An ugly thought clawed its way into Alex's head.

"What if someone else tried to use my elements?" The daemons hissed as though he said a grave insult.

"Use us," Roared Wrath. "Use us! Impossible, they will pay with their lives if they try!" Wraith sighed.

"What our foul-tempered brother is trying to explain," He shot a scornful glance at his drooling brother. Alex remembered Tzeentch's rivalry with Khorne. "Is that not even Spyro cannot use our powers. Spyro is the most powerful dragon of this world, but he can only access powers of the material realm; fire, electricity, ice, earth and even convexity. However he cannot access _your _powers because we are immaterial. We are the bane of reality and not even the dragon know as Malefor could possibly contain the energies, their bodies simply aren't capable of handling this sort of power."

"But what happens if they _do _try?" Pressed Alex.

"They would share the same fate as the mayor of Warsaw." Alex nodded.

"They'll explode then." He chuckled. "That'll put Spyro off." Alex remembered what Despair said earlier. "What d you mean by dominance?" Wraith smiled.

"Ah, yes I've been looking forward to this part. We battle for power in your body, imagine a well of power, and imagine us as water trying to fill that well, we can't fill the well at the same time, there's only room for one power."

"And so we… compete with… each other." Despair chimed in. Wrath clanked forward.

"Sometimes emotions will allow a power to become dominant or even trigger your specific embodiment for that power, which is why when Spyro compared us to that wretched whoreson of a father,"

"A curse on his name," Growled Wraith. Excess shivered.

"His name brings no pleasure to me," He whispered. Wrath glared at the others for interrupting him.

"When he compared you to… _him, _your rage reached a crescendo and I surfaced. But as my _beloved _brother here so wisely said, I couldn't control your mind, but I didn't need to, you wreaked enough destruction and violence." Excess appeared by Alex's side, his presence arousing and repulsive at the same time.

"Using one specific power also increases its dominance." He hissed.

"Yes," Grunted Despair. "You can never… truly become more powerful. Your control over us… increases, resulting in more … variety, but you cannnnot increase your overall… power like an ordinary dragon… can. But we become more powerful as you draw… urrrgh… us into your well of power and bring us to the fore."

"You're greatest strength!" Roared Wrath approvingly.

"And yet your greatest weakness," Sighed Wraith. Alex was pretty much satisfied now. He wanted to wake up now. He saw a light ahead and walked up to it. "Farewell daemon-kin. We shall meet again. Alex stalked through the door of light, followed by the laughter of his daemons.

**Well, a weakness. Satisfied now? Alex officially has a weakness now. So what on earth is happening to Ember? She used to have the hots for Spyro (some things never change) now she's angry with him. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I have returned once again with Alex, let's see what happens now, what changes will there be? What're you looking at the answers are down there in…**

Alex the dragon chapter 8; Ember's lucky hunch

Spyro walked out of the common room in pure shame. His wings were drooped and his eyes pretty much glued to the floor. Why did he have to lose it like that? He didn't understand why his darkness took over him so easily, and how it felt so good. It made him hate himself, it was sickening. He stayed in the shadows not wanting to be noticed by anyone.

And failing miserably.

"Spyro," Said Flame as he rounded a corner. Spyro paused and looked at the red dragons face, expecting some sort of scornful scowl on it, but finding instead worry, confusion and a small trace of amusement. "I'm here to warn you," Declared the would-be fire guardian. Spyro's interest was piqued only to be quelled a moment later. "You might want to stay away from Ember for a bit." Spyro rolled his eyes.

"I try and stay away from her _all_ of the time Flame, is she trying to make me her husband again?" Flame grinned slightly.

"Actually she's out for your blood. She's pretty mad that you lost control like that in a training session. I could hear her outburst in the infirmary despite the fact the door was closed." Spyro couldn't believe his ear frills. _Ember_ was angry at _him_? Flame chuckled at Spyro's expression of surprise. "Yup, so you better watch out, and this is a slight a problem because Cynder is in the infirmary with her as well. So is Alex." Spyro sighed, he wanted to go and apologize to Cynder about controlling her like that and to Alex for blasting his limbs off. He should just grit his teeth and get it over with.

"I'm going to the infirmary, Flame, I'll need crowd control." Flame sighed and fell in beside Spyro. It was usually him who had to keep Ember away from Spyro. Flame wondered briefly when Ember's temper cooled down a bit she might return to her usual flirt-with-Spyro state. Somehow he considered that unlikely, and only one dragon was responsible for that.

Alex.

00000000

Alex awoke with an annoyed growl. His red eyes panned around the place. He was lying on something soft. He tried to get up but something forced him down, its touch was forceful but not unkind. A familiar voice sounded outside of the chaos dragon's line of sight. "It's okay Alex, relax," Said Ember. Alex lifted his head so he could see the pink dragon's face. Her blue eyes stared back at him with kindness that soothed his troubled soul. "You're awake then." Alex's eyesight blurred for a brief moment before he shook his head and focused again. "Yes you are," Chuckled Ember. It took Alex a while to notice the joke.

"Ha, ha," He muttered grumpily, though he did feel glad that Ember was there. Alex twisted himself so he would be facing Ember's direction. Ember's eyes filled with tears at Alex's battered state. Alex looked down at himself as he sat up, noticing the massive scar on his chest and underbelly, grey against a black underbelly. Alex sighed as he looked at the loop of bandage covering the bits where his arms should be. Alex nearly got out of the bed but he caught a glimpse of his jeans on the floor nearby. Alex scrambled back into the bed and covered himself as much as he could with the blanket, glaring at Ember all the while. Ember placed her paw on her mouth and giggled slightly.

"You had cuts on your legs so I had to take your trousers off, don't worry I didn't look." Ember was lying through her teeth. And Alex knew it, due to her mischievous smile. Ember giggled again and ambled away, Alex sighed as he settled his head onto the pillows again. "So," Said Ember. "Do you remember anything?" There was a hint of worry in her voice. Alex nodded.

"All of it, and I also know a few things that you don't know." Ember raised an eye ridge as she came back with a cloth and a bowl of water.

"I'm listening," She declared as she daubed the wet cloth on Alex's head. Alex explained his dream to Ember in every detail he could remember and Ember listened with interest. When Alex finished Ember hesitantly asked her questions. "So… your elements are alive?" Alex shrugged.

"In a sense, they refer to me as their brother. I think that's because they share my appearance as well as a measure of my personality." Ember scratched her head.

"And you mentioned how your powers work, ordinary dragons have the same well thing but we take power _out _of it instead." Alex nodded.

"I see where you're getting at, I can't run out of power and that's one of my strength's, my energy is limitless, powered by the darkness in every creatures heart; rage, hop, despair and greed, there's no end to it, but only one of my elements can become strong, the well drains the power out after a while when I'm not fighting and I have to build up the energy again, but only one element can become dominant while the others become normal again." Ember stared at Alex for a while before setting back to work. She grabbed a syringe with the painkillers in it and slowly jabbed it into one of Alex's stumps. "You don't need to do that," Said Alex. The look he got from Ember made him shut up quickly. Alex chuckled for a bit as Ember took the syringe out of his stump. "I wonder how Spyro is doing." He wondered to himself. Ember stiffened up slightly at the purple dragon's name and a look of anger creased her features for a brief moment which caused Alex to laugh again. "So, you look like the pleasant flower, but you're actually the serpent under it then?" Ember turned in confusion at the chaos dragon. Alex sighed as he realized he said a human thing again, he quoted from Macbeth, the only Shakespeare play he remotely liked because it had some juicy murders in it. "It means you look pretty but that anger of yours could make you deadly." Ember blushed furiously at the comment then cocked an eye ridge.

"What do you mean 'anger of mine'?" She asked incredulously. Alex smiled.

"I can sense your outrage, Wrath has taken a liking to you already."

"Err, thanks?" Alex laughed again at Ember's hesitancy.

"Don't make an enemy out of Spyro, Ember," His face became serious again. "I won't break up your friendship because I made him lose his temper…" Ember growled at the doorway and Alex turned his head to see Spyro and Flame there. "Ah, Flame, Spyro, how nice to see you two, please, come in." The two dragons looked at each other in confusion then hesitantly stepped in. Spyro saw Cynder's body and went over to her. He turned to Ember.

"She'll be okay, right?" He asked slowly. Ember nodded curtly and Spyro turned around, sat by Cynder's bed and slowly stroked her head lightly. Flame glanced at Ember to see if there was any jealousy in her eyes only to discover there was none, but there was something… anger? It was there certainly. Spyro has lost it before and during those times Ember forgave him instantly but this time…

Flame turned his emerald-eyed gaze to Alex, his scars served to make his appearance all the more deadly, if that was even possible. A huge white bandage looped around his muscular frame and his eyes were drooping from painkillers. Flame spotted three syringes on the table next to the red and black dragon. Ember used too much, she only used too much for Spyro… Flame looked from Spyro to Alex, to Ember, then to Alex again, making the connections in his mind. The conclusion made him smile. Ember had a crush on Alex. That must be it. Alex looked at Ember with caution, as though he could sense something from her. Flame wondered briefly what was happening to her. Spyro was still stroking Cynder.

"I'm sorry Cynder," He said. "I couldn't control it, I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't help myself but, we'll get through this." Ember stiffened up and Alex could feel Wrath chuckling in his mind. She turned around angrily and bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from doing something. But the words still spilled from her mouth.

"Yeah, like it's her fault as well." She hissed. Spyro turned in shock, as did Flame. Ember turned away from Spyro. Spyro's voice dropped to a whisper. "What?" He asked. Alex searched for any anger but finding very little, Ember on the other hand was turning from a small spark into a raging inferno. Ember turned around in anger and reached up to slap Spyro in the face, but Spyro flinched back in time. Flame's eyes went wide and Alex became tense as Spyro backed away from the trembling dragoness.

"You bastard! How dare you!" Screamed Ember, Spyro continued to back away. "You took control of her, just like that, why Spyro? Why!? You're stronger than this and you resisted under more difficult circumstances than this! Why'd you turn dark like that, turn Cynder and blast Alex's limbs off!?" Alex felt Spyro's anger rise as well.

"Oh yeah, 'cos that's all you're concerned about? Right?" Ember paused.

"What?" She hissed.

"You only care about Alex, trying to get his attention now? You trying to make him your good old hubby, is that it? Is that why you're caring for him so much? You're so predictable Ember, you always go for the strong ones, you're a power hungry dragoness, it's all you're interested in isn't it?" Spyro's voice rose in volume.

"Oh, so it's _my _fault now is it?" Growled Ember. Spyro stepped angrily towards the fire dragoness. Wisps of darkness started forming around his claws.

"Are you angry with me just to get on Alex's good side Ember? That's what makes me sick about you, the only thing you want is power and shack up with boys you don't even stand a chance with!" The resounding _crack _of Ember's slap resounded through the infirmary. There was a clear bruise on Spyro's cheek. Ember leaned in close.

"And you can heal that yourself," She hissed before stamping to the door and kicking it open. She stalked through, leaving the boys and Cynder alone. Alex sighed as he propped himself up. He jumped out of the bed and hunched over so no one could see anything and turned to Spyro.

"You know for a dragon that saved the world and all, you can be quite a jerk." He turned and bounded down the corridor without a further word. He caught up with Ember in a few loping strides and walked alongside her.

"You okay?" He asked her. Ember growled, the sound rumbling from her throat. "Ember, calm down." Alex draped a wing over Ember and she cringed slightly. "You mustn't hate Spyro for something that happened only once. Don't look at me like that Ember, I'll tell you what I think, you're kind-hearted and willing to help others. You're not what Spyro called you in any way, okay?" Ember sighed as she moved closer to Alex's body.

"I just felt… _so _angry." Alex rubbed her back with his wing.

"We all go through that stage, but that doesn't mean you're bad." Tears started to well up in Ember's eyes.

"What have I done?" She whimpered. Alex stopped and pulled her closer. Ember burst into tears and buried her head into Alex's chest. Alex hugged her close. "I was just angry at what he did to you. You'll never get your arms back, it's not as though you can… grow them… baaaack." The last sentence stretched out because both dragons were thinking the same thing. Alex looked at his stumps for a second, then back to Ember with a silly grin plastered on his face.

"I need to build up dominance though," He said. Ember nodded and jerked her head in the direction of a corner.

"Training room," Alex nodded and ran down the corridor.

(Motorhead Ace of Spade—)

"Not yet!" screamed Alex. Ember and Alex sprinted down the corridor and burst through the common room doors. The guardians, another dragon and two… cat-like things were in the room. They seemed deep in argument. The first cat's fur was a goldish yellow in colour with blue eyes. The other one's fur was orange and his eyes were blue-green like the first guy, the latter seemed angry.

"I know you're responsible for that explosion!" He growled at Terrador while pointing an accusing finger. "Was it that purple dragon? He's the only one powerful enough to create a blast like that." Alex folded his wings like he would arms.

"Oi! I resent that," He hissed at the cheetah. The cheetah turned angrily at Alex.

"_You _made that explosion?" Alex opened his mouth, then shut it again, then opened it. "Umm, kinda yeah…" He trailed away as he remembered what he was meant to do. "Scold me later I got some arms to grow back." Ignoring the confused looks from everyone Alex turned and strode into the training room. The yellow cheetah walked after him.

"This I must see," He muttered. When he came in he saw that Alex was already fighting. Huge armoured figures with shrieking axes charged at him. Alex leapt over the straw dummies and blasted one with blue-pink fire. The ones hit convulsed and exploded into huge lumps of straw and leather with tentacles and limbs thrashing all over the place. The cheetah's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "What in the name of…?" He murmured. He spent many years with dragons and as a result saw many things that amazed him. But he never in his life saw a dragon like _this _before. Ember nudged him.

"His name's Alex if you want to know. Nice to see you again Hunter," She sniggered at his dumbstruck face. Hunter nearly drew his bow when Alex stamped his foot and writhing tentacles and claws shot out of the ground, dragging the screaming warriors to their deaths, ripping them apart or impaling them on spiky appendages. Alex spun around searching for more targets. The other cheetah strode in.

"Hunter we mustn't delay, we must—"he stopped short when he saw Alex kick a heavily armoured figure into the air and blast him with fire, turning him into a writhing mass of screaming faces. As he landed Alex began to change himself; his head split into two and two arms burst out of his stumps. At first the arms were little more than tentacles, but then they began to shape themselves, first bony claws sprouted out of the ends and digits began to form, the arms soon lost their tentacle writhing and began to look more like arms. His arms shuddered and pulsed for a second. Alex paused for a second then rolled his shoulder blades. His half-heads came back together again and he smiled at Ember. He walked back over to her, working the joints of his arms and hands while he was at it.

"Perfect!" He chuckled. Alex nodded to Hunter. Alex caught Ember staring at his paws and looked at it himself. His paws were encased in red gloves with metal studs the left his digits exposed like knuckled dusters. However the disturbing part was that they were on fire. Alex didn't seem surprised and he lifted his paws up to his face to get a better view of them. He chuckled as the fires died down slightly but they were still there. Alex went back to the common room to be meet by the dragon visitor. The dragon stared in shock at Alex's new arms and burning fists.

"But you—"

"I know right?" Alex sniggered. The brown cheetah stormed through the doors and stood in front of Alex.

"My name is Prowlus, chief of the cheetah tribe. Who the hell are you?" Alex sized up the cheetah, he was staring him straight in the eye.

"Name's Alex the chaos dragon." He told Prowlus. Prowlus' brow furrowed as Hunter fell in beside him

"_Chaos _dragon," He asked incredulously. "There's no such thing." Prowlus huffed and turned away. "You're just a fire dragon. Albeit a very rare one," Hunter scratched his furry head.

"I don't know… his fire was unlike any I ever saw before and that tentacle attack had nothing to do with fire. You saw it yourself Prowlus, this is no ordinary dragon." Alex crossed his arms. The fire on his fists didn't seem to burn him. Hunter turned to Alex. "I don't know what you are but it's a pleasure to meet you." Hunter extended his hand noticing too late that Alex's hands were on fire before the chaos dragon grasped his hand. Hunter expected his fur to catch fire but he felt nothing but a slight tingly sensation and nothing more. Alex withdrew his hand and went to the dragon as Hunter stared at his unharmed hand in astonishment.

"And you are," He asked. The dragon straightened up slightly. He was quite scrawny. His eyes were sapphire blue in colour that attempted to bore into Alex's eyes. His four horns twisted so they would point upwards and he had an oval tail blade. Not so remarkable compared to the dragon standing before it.

"I am Bonfire, the emissary of Warfang," He declared imperiously. Alex smiled and extended his paw which Bonfire didn't take. He ranted on." Alex the chaos dragon, you have admitted the crime of causing unrest and panic in the populace of Warfang." Terrador surged onto his paws.

"Now hold on—"Bonfire silenced him with a glare. Alex got the feeling that he was of high rank or something to silence a dragon that's twice as big as him. Bonfire glared at Alex and stepped forward. "Under the authority of the council I place you under arrest." At first Alex said nothing until, slowly, a smirk formed on his mouth. The smirk widened until Alex was grinning evilly at the emissary.

"And what're _you _going to do to make me come with you?" He asked, the challenge in his voice was evident. Bonfire seemed quite ruffled and he growled.

"Guards," Two massive earth dragons burst into the room and fell in beside Bonfire who grinned smugly. More dragon soldiers came in and surrounded Alex. Alex glanced around the place.

"Nice army, but you'll need a lot more to take me down." Terrador and the guardians stood by once again as the chaos dragon hunched over and brought his claws to his sides like a bestial warrior. The fire on his paws blazed as though anticipating violence. Alex's smirk never faded. A massive ice dragon surged forwards only to fall a second later as Alex put him in a headlock and threw him at more guards. The rest of the guards surged forward. Alex summoned a pair of tonfas out of black mist with more difficulty than he expected. _"Maybe Goriash doesn't like being moulded or it isn't Goriash at all." _The guards stopped as they observed the new weapons that they never saw before. Alex brought his left tonfa horizontally before his chest and the other arm was stretched out behind him. The guards seemed nervous but at a barked command from one of the giant earth dragons they surged forwards at the same time. Alex spun and flicked his left tonfa out, cuffing one guard over the head and knocking him cold before delivering a savage uppercut at another. The fire dragon went down in a heap and moved no more. In a few brief seconds of lashing fists and spinning kicks the last of the guards were knocked out.

Bonfire backed away nervously from the ever-grinning chaos dragon. The earth dragon sergeants glared at him with hostility for taking their troops down. Alex's grin became wider. "Well that was fun, alright," He made the tonfas disappear and clapped his hands together and rubbing them eagerly. "When do we go to Warfang?" Bonfire blinked. He wasn't expecting the little brat to relent _after_ beating his troops to a pulp. Terrador gaped at the red dragon. Alex turned to Terrador and shrugged. "Well I can't defy the law can I?" Terrador stood up and glared at Bonfire.

"We will come with Alex." Bonfire looked set to argue but then Alex chose that convenient time to start cracking his knuckles. Bonfire relented and walked away with the two massive earth dragons. Alex's smirk disappeared the moment the door closed behind them. He sighed and sat down.

"Why did I do that?" Cyril turned shocked eyes at the demon dragon.

"You mean—"Alex nodded.

"Spur of the moment I suppose." Alex sighed and got up on all fours, the fire on his paws barely simmering because of his down mood. Ember went to sit beside him after picking her way through the unconscious dragons and placed a wing on his back.

"Hey, hey. There's no need to be sad. Dad doesn't really mean you any harm, and to be honest he can't do much anyway." Alex glanced at her with raised eye ridges.

"_He's _your dad?" Ember nodded. "Forgive me for saying this but your dad's a right proper wimp." Ember nodded again and Alex chuckled. Terrador marched up to them.

"Come, we have two hours to prepare for our departure." He rumbled. Alex warped away leaving the rest of the dragons alone.

**Alex is in trouble! Uh oh, something else is also happening as well, not the bad guys yet but something important nonetheless.**


	9. Chapter 9

**You know how I said about not seeing the bad guys? Well I decided to give a sneak preview, disturbing voice from the darkness, you there?**

**D.V.F.D: I am.**

**Good we need you for some bad guy stuff 'cos you're creepy and all**

**D.V.F.D: Why does nobody like me? (Burst into tears.)**

**Never judge a book by its cover lads and ladies.**

Alex the dragon chapter 9; The trials

Far from Warfang, in the west there was large series of jagged mountains. The primary population consisted of mountain death spiders which grew to the size of dragons, some were even bigger. They preyed on any creatures foolish enough to enter their caves.

But every beast can be tamed, if its master is ruthless enough.

00000000

The lone figure sprinted through the catacombs of the greatest of the mountains; mount Sinister. The mountain itself was like a jagged spear piercing the moon as it shone down on the world, offering scarce illumination. But no light from the world above could hopefully find its way down into the dark depths of mount Sinister. As the hunched figure sped through the craggy tunnel that served as a makeshift corridor, the cracks and occasional gap proving no hindrance for the ape. The ape was an ugly specimen, even for his own kind. Scars of all sorts ran down his face, which was also beaten, burned and on one occasion shot by an arrow that left him with one eye. The ape wore a massive wolfskin cloak, his first kill, it brought him pride and a grudging respect from others at being able to kill so great a creature at so young an age. The ape slowed down as he reached the final corridor and dusted himself down to make his ugly self at least _slightly _presentable. He strode into a seemingly empty hall, devoid of anything save for a few stalactites and an odd wall of darkness on the far side which the ape faced. He bowed to the seemingly void darkness.

"Master," He growled, his voice cracked from a spear tip to the throat that messed his vocal cords up. His voice was hoarse ever since. The darkness he addressed seemed to shift and a pair of massive red eyes appeared and a booming, sepulchral voice rung out of the impenetrable shadow. "Garro, I suppose this is important, seeing that you came down here yourself." Garro shivered in fear, his master was the only thing that frightened him, and with good reason. Garro gulped and spoke up, "The assassins failed their mission sir." For a while his master said nothing, until slowly.

"I see, that is expected, they were incompetent. They were fools to charge in and make our presence known. They could have jeopardized our secrecy." Garro bit his lip, they were his warriors and he was sick of hiding in the dark. "You tire of this do you not?" asked his master. Garro cursed himself for a fool, his master had a tendency to know what others were thinking. "I sense your bloodlust my general, and… because of your brilliant service I will ask you a question. How many warriors do we have?" Garro was beginning to like where this was going.

"Six thousand infantry, three thousand leaders, one thousand commanders, we have a detachment of siege engines in full working order, as well as three assassin groups. The tamers have managed to bring the death spiders to heel and we can use them in battle now. And there's the golem you raised." The voice chuckled, the grating noise echoing around the cavern, shaking it slightly.

"It is time we make our existence known. March to Warfang my general and bring chaos and destruction upon those who destroyed the ape king." Garro knew his master wanted Spyro dead for he was the primary reason for Gaul's death.

"Do… you want us to capture Cynder, master?"

"Amuse yourself."

"As you command master, shall I take my leave?" The eyes faded away which meant his master was done and Garro stalked out of the throne room.

00000000

Alex left his room armed with his iPod, a pair of black gi trousers and an eye of Horus t-shirt. The symbol was small on the left side of the shirt and big on the back with a pair of strips cut out for his wings. Alex was thankful that his gi had pockets because he was in no mind to carry anything at the moment. It's not as though his hands would burn the thing to cinders, for some odd reason the fire only burned things when he wanted it to. That theory was proved on an unlucky piece of paper. Alex moved slowly through the corridor. His room didn't harass him this time, as though it sensed his tense mood. Alex was angry with himself that he didn't just give up and come quietly, he was cursing himself all the while. Alex wings flapped experimentally and Alex gained some lift.

"Better not do it yet." He muttered to himself. Alex warped into the training room. "I have half an hour or so." Alex flapped his wings once, twice and lifted into the air. Alex was ready for the possible fall, but this time it didn't come. His fist-fires were the only thing that showed his excitement, but he was still to gloomy to care about anything at the moment. Alex slowly began to fly in circles, gaining speed at a steady rate. Alex nearly crashed into the wall on several occasions while he was flying from one end of the room to the other but his endeavour was pretty much successful. He landed smoothly on the floor, noticing Spyro at the doors.

"Hey," He murmured. Alex walked up to the purple dragon.

"Before you say anything, I forgive you about the arm thing, just don't do it again, it was painful." Spyro nodded quickly and turned away. "So, are we all going then?" Spyro nodded. "Can you stop being such a bore? Talk for goodness sake. I hold no offence to what you did, the only thing I'm disappointed about you is when you called Ember a whore." Spyro flinched. "I see," muttered Alex as they walked down the corridor to the landing pad. "Ember forgives you, she regrets slapping you so you're cool with her." Spyro loosened up slightly. "How did this happen to you anyway?" Spyro sighed and began to explain. "I was fighting a creature called Gaul, he was the mightiest ape you'll ever see. While I was fighting him I fell into this beam of purple energy that corrupted me and turned me into that monster you saw," Alex nodded at the short tale. "It's not possession, it basically brings all my darkest thoughts and personalities out. I'm worried that it will make me evil one day." Alex sighed and thought of something to calm Spyro down, "Spyro, there's good and bad in all of us, it's your choice which path you want to take. Look at me, my powers come from beings that represent the darkest and most malevolent aspects of the soul and I'm not evil. You're not entirely good, no one is. But it's _your _choice as to which path you follow. No one else, no darkness, no evil beam thing, no nothing. Understand?" Spyro nodded slowly in acknowledgement.

"You really have a way with words sometimes." Alex chuckled.

"Usually I don't, on most occasions I totally suck at talking, especially and I'd like to put as much emphasis on this as possible, _especially _tothose of the female gender. I break down when I get flirted with." Spyro raised an eye ridge.

"Why's that?" Alex shuddered slightly and said hesitantly, "because most of the time the girls who flirt with are a lot bigger than me, one time, and I'm being honest with you, one time I confused one such girl with a troll," Spyro began to chuckle. Unlike the Greg Davies story this one was genuine. "Honest she had warts and mumps and a few teeth missing, it's lucky because she was incredibly fat so I could outrun her quick sharp. It's sad because I usually attract the big girls that don't have a hope to attract any other poor sod and turn to me because they're desperate. Although one time I used this to my advantage when this very tall girl that looked like a spectre of death itself who could beat the living daylights out of anyone, started flirting with me and this burly lad tried to bully me into doing his homework. He looked like a racoon afterward, with two black eyes and a broken nose." Spyro's chuckles became louder. "It was then when I said 'no' to her proposal for a drink did I share the same fate." Spyro burst into laughter. "And this… this is where the ancient earth saying from a book called the bible comes into play; 'hell hath no fury like a female scorned.' You watch out, girls can be vicious at times, if you insult a female in _any _way, it comes back to bite you, okay? Bear that in mind when you're talking to Cynder if she's in a bad mood." Spyro nodded while trying to stifle his laughter.

The pair stepped out onto the landing pad with big silly grins which contrasted the grim mood in the atmosphere. Alex gave his wings a flap and powered five feet into the air. He landed on his feet with a dull _thud! _Terrador looked at him in shock. "It's keeping my balance I found problematic." Terrador nodded and explained to Alex, "Don't worry, it's much easier when you fly in groups, it disturbs the air and creates lift for the others, I'll be taking the front." Alex nodded in acknowledgement. He looked over to the soldiers (all of which sported bumps and bruises) who tried to take him down earlier and Bonfire. Alex's fist fires flared into life as he gazed into the pompous eyes of the fop who gazed at him with arrogance and a look that meant 'I'm better than you' which Alex returned with an aggressive look and allowed some of his rage power to light up his eyes in another eye contact message.

"_There will be a reckoning between us." _Bonfire turned away and Alex moodily took flight. Volteer seemed ecstatic throughout the whole thing. "What's making you so excited?" Alex asked him, the threat in his voice quite clear. Volteer turned his shining eyes to him.

"This coincides with our other endeavour of our recruitment!" He giggled gleefully. Alex looked at him oddly.

"What other endeavour?" He yelled over the wind.

"Warfang is hosting an annual tournament so they can choose the candidates for the future guardians." Alex was stunned, he was going to meet a lot of dragons very soon. It made him uneasy to be honest. What if they treated him like a freak, the only dragon that could beat Spyro the legend. Either they would despise him or… flood him. He didn't like either, he was the type of dragon who liked having a few friends but didn't like being popular. Alex flew the rest of this trip in an uneasy silence.

00000000

The streets of Warfang the dragon city were packed full of cheering dragons. Dragons of many different types chocked the golden streets of the greatest dragon city of them all. It was when the horns announcing the arrival of the guardians did the crowd redouble their cheers. The many dragon guards that accompanied them did nothing to stem the noise for a many assumed that it was an honour guard of some sort. It was when the guardians came closer and landed did some members of the crowd notice that something was amiss. Something else was following them, another dragon that they never saw before. The dragon landed with a crash onto one knee with a fist on the floor. He rose onto his hind legs like a cheetah would. He walked with an easy grace, stepping lightly on the cobblestones of the street. The entire crowd died down as they saw the new dragon wearing clothes they never saw before. The dragon glanced around with ruby-like eyes filled with worry. Spyro noticed Alex's unease and stepped forward quickly alongside Cynder and Alex fell back.

The crowd burst into cheers the moment the purple dragon showed himself. Alex allowed himself a momentary smile.

"Your reputation precedes you Spyro," He said more gloomily than he meant to. Spyro glanced at him with worry as the red-eyed dragon.

"Alex just smile," He advised the chaos dragon. Many females rushed to the front of the crowd.

"WE LOVE YOU SPYRO!" was the primary cry. Spyro blushed when one the females offered to do something quite rude which he'd rather not think about. Alex jogged up to him.

"Might I advise," He said quietly enough for only Spyro to hear. "That you put a wing over Cynder." Spyro looked at him in shock. "Take a look, she's lonely." Cynder was indeed quite lonely, only earning gazes of contempt or pure hatred. Spyro slowed his pace so she would catch up to him and draped a wing over her back, dragging her with him to the front. The females shut up instantly and so did many of the dragons who glared at Cynder. Alex laughed at the teenage females. "Sorry girls," He said in a fairly resonant voice, his voice was surprisingly deep for a dragon of his age, he was sixteen but he sounded like he was twenty-two. "But the big hero has someone in his life, find someone else!" The female teens glowered at him as he laughed in their faces. Alex ceased laughing when he saw Bonfire glaring at him. Alex returned his glare with one of his own.

Alex turned and strutted away after Spyro and Cynder. He saw ahead ten students of each element, ten fire dragons, ten electric dragons, ten ice dragons and ten earth dragons all of varying ages and colours. The dragons were arranged into their separate groups with a single teacher watching over them. The guardians nodded to these teachers who nodded back. Many of the students stared at Spyro until they got a view of the chaos dragon behind him. They never saw a dragon who acted like a cheetah and they certainly never saw the clothes he wore before. Alex stared back at them with no discernable expression, this was because he felt a lot of emotions and if he showed them all his face would rip itself in two. Terrador tapped Alex on the shoulder and beckoned over to the council room doors on the far side of the street. Alex felt for his mutation power and realized that its dominance had faded along with the ability to warp. Alex shrugged at this minor annoyance and walked past the crowd with a final nod to Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro and the others went to the training room where the trials were to be held. The trials were fairly straightforward; the ten dragons of each cadre would duel each other until only two remained, then these two had a fifty-fifty chance of becoming a guardian. There was an additional tournament for those who want to win a bit of personal glory, but the dragons had to show a bit of skill. There was a power system; those who were just learning to use their powers go in the lightweight tournament to those who were horrifically efficient with their powers and showed feats of strength in the heavyweight tournaments. There was a reward for those who could win which attracted several ambitious dragons. The proper trials went first then the additional championships the next day. Spyro hoped that the ones who won the guardian trials were good dragons. The first trial was the trial of fire. At first it was five dragons for two rounds until one couldn't continue any more then the next round came up, sometimes dragons would team up for a minute only to betray each other when the momentary team-up didn't serve their purpose anymore. When each of the two split-up groups were down to two and the finals would begin.

Spyro had his hopes pinned on a dragon called Cameron. He was an extremely powerful if slightly nervous dragon. Cameron was a muscled dragon with two horns which curve in a similar fashion to Cynder's only his curved up instead of curving into each other, his eyes were a neon green in colour, Cameron's scales were blood red in colour with a lighter shade on his underbelly and wing membranes. He lacked a tail blade, Spyro couldn't fathom why but it didn't make much of a difference when Cameron surrounded his tail in fire. At the moment he was fighting a massive dragon twice his size called Lava. Lava was a brute, several fire marks were spread onto his body like war paint. Lava's golden eyes burned with aggression. Apparently Lava was also competing in the heavyweight's tournament as well. Spyro didn't like him that much.

Cameron dodged Lava's flaming paw and countered with his flaming tail technique which sent Lava flying through the air and he landed with a crash. Lava blasted a stream of fire at Cameron which the smaller dragon countered with a fire shield. Cameron clapped his paws together and a pillar of fire energy blasted out of it and Lava was down and out. The massive fire dragon was a mess when Cameron stopped his beam. Cameron paced nervously up to the bigger dragon, worried that he overdid it a bit. It was when Lava tried to get up did Cameron let out the breath he was holding. The crowd cheered at the would-be fire guardian and Flame grinned as he saw a worthy foe. The electric trials would begin soon in an hour, until then everyone had some time to relax or train.

Spyro sighed as he looked at the council doors longingly. And by the power vested in the author the council doors opened and Alex strode out without the massive guard he went in with. Alex was turned around in confusion and looked at the council room before he turned and walked over to the two legendary dragons.

"I won," He said simply. Spyro and Cynder were dumbstruck. "It was ridiculous to be honest despite the fact I beat up the guards I pretty much won the moment I stepped in, Bonfire was hopping mad, quite literally, he was stamping his paws like a spoilt child." Spyro and Cynder laughed at his demonstration of the emissary stamping his foot while making several baby noises. "Yeah I gotta go now, the guardians gave me a map to my temporary room for the night, and I'm going to join the heavyweight tournament."

"I hope you do well then," Said Ember as she ambled up behind them. "You're probably going to win, no one knows what you're capable of." Alex grinned evilly. "So how did you win?" Alex opened his mouth, then shut it. It was a bit odd, at first everyone was a bit sceptical, and then they suddenly let him off.

"I'd say it was divine intervention." He said hesitantly. Meanwhile the author grinned at his handy work. Alex shrugged as he felt something watch him for a second. Spyro glanced at someone behind Alex.

"Oh, you." he said ruefully. Alex turned around and saw a big crimson dragon glowering at him with golden eyes.

"Who're you?" growled the dragon. Alex clenched his fists and inclined his head.

"Alex, who's asking," The dragon growled in anger as his own paws began to burn. "Okay, Grrr, what do you want?" Ember chuckled at Alex's mockery of Lava.

"My name is Lava, you better stay away from us _real_ dragons. A lot of us think you're part cheetah, freak." Alex didn't seem stung at all. Alex turned away and before Lava could protest he said over his shoulder, "Well you can tell those _real _dragons that they're right in a sense, I'm not completely dragon, but I haven't got cheetah blood. I'm much worse than that." With that Alex stalked away. Ember growled at Lava.

"If you go up against him, all the faith in the ancestors won't save you." Lava growled at her in turn and strutted away. Spyro sighed as the massive red dragon stalked away.

"I get the feeling that the heavyweight tournament is going to be very messy." He sighed before walking away to Cynder to their room. Spyro couldn't stop a smile at the prospect of them sleeping together.

00000000

Mount Sinister's silence was ripped apart by a guttural howl that rent the sky. For a moment the howl echoed then faded into silence, until more wails sounded. The ground shook. If a traveller was standing in the area he'd think he was seeing a massive horde of ants crawling out of the crags and mountains. But these weren't ants. The apes bounded over each other as the scaled down the craggy rocks of the mountains. Gargantuan spiders, bigger than buildings, burdened with gigantic crossbows or even catapults lumbered down the hills as well, ridden by daredevil apes who enjoy destruction more than others, at the front of this rapidly growing army stood Garro, bigger than any other ape and many times as strong. Garro gripped his twin axes in his furry fists as he growled orders to his troops, no, not _his_, his master's, the new ape king.

Garro felt a fierce surge of pride at being the one to advance to Warfang, he would make history, he would be a _legend. _Garro chuckled as he and his army surged forwards, Garro mounted a massive scorpion. It wasn't as big as the death spiders but its loyal and more importantly, fierce. With a primal roar Garro sounded the advance.

Warfang would fall.

Garro was unaware of the fact that once he reached the dragon city, he would face the wrath of a god.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Enter Cameron.)**

**Cameron: I'm afraid that due to the author forgetting to tell you this last chapter, I have set him on fire. So **_**I **_**must do the disclaimers. I do not belong to .Chaos97 I belong to Dragon **_**Outcast. **_**Enjoy. (Jumps into the chapter and walks down the street.)**

Alex the dragon chapter 10; hissy hissy, little snakey

Cameron shuffled through the bustling streets of Warfang, trying not to be noticed, difficult to do considering that he won the trials and now he was super-popular. Cameron went stiff as a pack of girls offered him a drink. He walked away fairly quickly into a shadowy corridor, not looking where he's going and bumping into someone.

"Sorry," He said quietly hoping his voice wouldn't be recognized. The figure chuckled.

"Fine, say, can you give me a hand?" Cameron looked up to see the grinning face of the strange dragon. His red eyes gleamed in the darkness and he stood well over five feet tall. Cameron gulped and backed away. The dragons smile faded and he turned away. "I'll find my own way then." He sighed. Cameron summoned up his courage and said, "Wait." The dragon turned around and stared at him in autistic silence. For a brief moment Cameron was struck at how silent or patient this dragon could be. "Um, I-I'll help you, w-what is it?" The dragon walked over to him.

"First of all can you help me find the training place-soon-to-be-tournament arena? And after that you really need to work on your conversational skills paly." Cameron did a double take. He had no idea what 'paly' meant at all. Cameron lead the way, inconspicuously studying the way the dragon moved. He moved with more grace than expected for a creature that's meant to walk on all fours. "Name's Alex, what about you?" said the dragon suddenly. Cameron went stiff. Should he tell him? Why not?

"Cameron…" Alex grinned at him, exposing gleaming white teeth. Alex still wore his gi trousers, but he didn't have a shirt on for two reasons; it was very warm and he didn't want to tear his eye of Horus shirt today, showing off his massive scar could possibly count as a reason. Cameron kept on glancing at Alex's scales and flaming hands. Alex noticed this and crossed his arms.

"I'm not used to being stared at you know." He said, the discomfort in his voice was plain. Cameron looked away and concentrated on guiding Alex to the training arena passing a crowd of girls.

"Oh hello Cameron," One of them said seductively, a moss green earth dragoness, she was stunningly beautiful, with a slim waist and wide hips. She had emerald eyes and a cluster of stubby horns resembling rocks starting from her snout to just above her brow, her underbelly looked as though it were made of sapphires, she had a small club on the end of her tail and her wing membranes were cream in colour. She moved over to Cameron who quickly realized that Alex was not there anymore. He was alone and surrounded on all sides. "My name's Emerald. Wanna… have some fun together? I know a lonely spot. No one will know." Cameron backed away slowly. Emerald closed in until Alex cleared his throat and stepped from the shadows. Shock registered on Emerald's face which she quickly covered up.

"Oh, it's the cheetah boy." The girls chuckled, losing all their seductiveness. Alex's jaw clenched and his red eyes glinted in the sunlight. He stared at Emerald, glanced at Cameron then looked at Emerald again.

"Did Lava tell you then?" He asked airily. Emerald's brow furrowed.

"Tell me what?" Alex's expression became fierce, easy to do with his claw mark on his face.

"That I'm much worse than a cheetah." Alex stared at Emerald intensely. Emerald huffed and asked, "So what are you then?" Alex bowed slightly and said, "My name is Alex, the dragon of chaos." Emerald laughed out loud.

"What the hell is chaos?" She asked hysterically. Alex stepped forward threateningly and growled a reply, "Something you _don't _want to be on the receiving end of, so get lost and shag someone else." Alex turned away and walked off, followed closely by Cameron. The fire dragon glanced up at Alex.

"You okay?" He asked quietly. Alex sighed and unclenched his fists.

"Yeah, sorry you had to see that. I tend to be cold to those who bully me." Cameron shrugged in reply. "Dragon of few words," muttered Alex. Cameron sighed and said, "Sorry, it's just… I'm not used to being popular. I'm usually the type of guy who if one was to mention my name the guy you say it to would say 'who is Cameron?'" Alex nodded in confirmation. He knew how Cameron was feeling; on Earth Alex was never popular and always ignored, and always last to be picked for sports. At which point a question popped into Alex's mind.

"How did you become so popular anyway? You're quite well known." Cameron looked at his paws as he walked.

"I won the trials." Alex's eyes widened. Come to think of it, he wasn't surprised; how else would one become so popular in a short space of time? Cameron stared at him as though expecting something. "Oh, okay," He said, evidently relieved.

"What?" asked Alex with a raised eye ridge.

"I was expecting you to go, 'Oh, the Cameron that won the trials?'" Alex chuckled as he replied, "I wasn't there at the time; I had things to do. I'm none the wiser about who won or lost. And to be honest I don't care that much." Cameron let out a sigh of relief, causing Alex to laugh. His laughter stopped short when Alex tripped over something black, it hissed at him as he landed with a crash. The black mamba hissed at him threateningly and neared him until Cameron spoke in a hissing language that sounded to Alex like Harry Potter's parceltongue from 'Chamber of Secrets'. "Hiisshia seelll seth orassshhhia." the snake hissed back at Cameron while pointing an accusing tail at Alex, "Ossse fshor hdarsha oliaaa." Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Fang." He growled. The mamba, who Alex guessed was Fang made a move akin to shrugging and slithered up Cameron's leg, wrapped around his legs going up to his neck, once he was perched he positioned his head next to Cameron's so he could see what was going on. Alex sat by while all this was happening, completely unsure as to what exactly was going on. Cameron walked over to him and offered him a paw. "Sorry, Fang doesn't like being stepped on so… he tends to bite." Cameron said the last bit slowly. Alex accepted his paw and he got up, brushing dust of himself all the while.

"What was that?" he asked. Cameron allowed himself a nervous chuckle and explained to Alex, "I can speak a forgotten language called reptilian. I can speak to snakes and lizards of any kind. I have more friends among them then I have dragon friends." Alex chuckled and said, "Beth bynnag yw eich gwenwyn," Said Alex. Cameron stopped and whirled around to see Alex.

"Uh, what?" asked Cameron hesitantly. Alex shrugged as he realized he would have to explain his native tongue, "I come from a place that is a long way from here, a place that no matter how long you will travel you'll never reach it. I come from another planet entirely," Cameron's eyes went wide. "There are several countries there I come from a place called 'Wales."

"Whales, you live on gigantic animals?" Alex expected that.

"No, no, W-A-L-E-S. No 'h'. The native language there is called Welsh, the language I just used." Cameron gave an impressed whistle. "I only use it to confuse others though, welsh classes were a nightmare." They began walking again. "It was always 'speak welsh, speak welsh, even after I tell her that I don't know the welsh translation for the word. You don't really find 'exterminate' in a dictionary. Hell, my teacher doesn't even have dictionaries. She expects us to know every welsh word and says we're an insult to Wales. I wanted to point out to her that I was an insult to the welsh _language,_ not Wales itself. If I was to insult Wales I'd be wearing a shirt and shorts, not the raincoats you have to wear from day to day, and actually receive a tan. That would be a gesture of open defiance to Wales' constant downpour of rain." Cameron smirked. "Also, also absolute refusal to eat welsh cakes is also on that defiance list." Cameron chuckled louder. "HA! Got you, I made you laugh." Cameron laughed and the pair made jokes all the way to the training arena. The building itself was massive and domed, several hundred feet wide and a pair of massive double doors about twenty foot high were right in front of them, as was the massive crowd.

"What's going on?" asked Cameron. Alex grunted and went through the crowd, they parted in front of him until he reached the doors. Ember was there, as was Zap.

"Open up you jerks!" screamed Ember. "We want in, we want to train."

"Piss off, prissy missy." Came a voice from inside, Ember sighed in exasperation. Alex walked up to her and asked, "What's going on?" Ember turned to Alex and growled her answer, "Some bastards locked the door, Lava's plan, any ideas?" Alex searched for his power, decay was in dominance. As he thought he had a flashback about Davy Jones walking through walls, he might as well try. Alex walked up to the door and placed a hand on it.

"What's he doing?"

"I don't know…"

"Think he's going to burn the doors down?" Alex chuckled and replied, "Nope, not in the slightest." Alex paw began to rot and decay, it spread to the door and down his arm as well. Everyone gasped and whispered to the dragons at the back at what they were seeing before them. Startled voices to Alex's satisfaction sounded from inside. Alex closed his eyes and pictured his body rotting like the door and he stepped forward, his corrupted body went through the similarly rotted door. Everyone gasped as he disappeared from sight and the door returned to normal. Cameron stood there along with several other dragons with their mouths agape. Ember sniggered and raised her voice so everyone could hear, "Who's going to the temple?" A few paws rose, including Cameron's. "You better get used to it." The doors opened slowly to reveal Alex standing over the prone, groaning forms of Lava and a burly electric dragon, he also had a scrawny water dragon by the throat.

"I catch you misbehaving like that again there'll be hell to pay now go home to your mother!" The dragon squeaked in fear at the rotting corpse of a dragon that flung it to the ground and he ran away through the crowd. The dragons cautiously stepped inside as the rot seeped away and Alex stood there with no corruption on his body to speak of. Alex growled at Lava as he stirred and the fire dragon backed away. Alex shook his head and walked to the centre of the training arena. He turned to the crowd. "We're open, terms and conditions apply!" he grinned at the crowd, he said the last bit for his own amusement. The dragons ambled in and began to practise on the dummies that now popped up all over the place. Cameron slowly paced up to Alex who bashed a dummy to death with his bare hands. Ember beat him to it.

"Hey Alex, got any… new foes?" Alex considered that thought for a second. At which point did five hooded dummies appear. The stood in a semi-circle formation and marched towards Alex who summoned a pair of dual-scythes. One scythe was the same serpent's head blade, the blade in Alex's left hand looked more like the tail blade of the serpent carving. The hooded creatures stepped forward and each drew a blade that was as long as Ember's foreleg. Ember and Cameron stared in horrified fascination at the faceless creatures. Alex hunched over and brought his scythe's up in a battle stance. Alex roared at the top of his voice "BACK YOU DEVILS!" and charged at the imposing figures. He swung his scythe at the creature at the far right and it died soundlessly.

But then the screeching came. The hooded dummies screeched as they attacked Alex who flipped over them. Alex landed between two of the creatures and was moving back and forth, knocking one dummy down then focusing on the other, then knocking that dummy away and attacking the other. After killing the creatures and turning on the two remaining ones Alex put the pommels of both his scythes together and they formed the original reaper-scythe. He swung his scythe at the figure on the left and the other hissed at him as it withdrew a massive flail. It swung its flail at Alex who parried with his scythe and grabbed the chain. One swift yank later and the creature became swiftly impaled on the blade. Alex wrenched the blade out and Soul Eater faded away. Ember walked cautiously up to the chaos dragon.

"Urr, what were those?" she asked cautiously. Alex nursed the tricep on his left arm, oddly enough he wasn't even touched by the creatures he fought, but that wasn't the unnerving part, for a moment there was an ugly look on Alex's face that spoke of a need for revenge.

"Nazgul, they were once mortal men, but they were offered rings of power, blinded by their greed they took them without question and fell into the darkness. One. By. One." Ember shivered at the though of becoming those, _things_.

"Hey Alex," said Spyro as he walked in with Cynder and Sparx who seemed suspicious about something. Alex was alert as well, something wasn't right, they seemed a bit _too _comfortable next to each other.

"**Well, well, well. Now that's interesting." **Alex recognized that voice, Excess.

"_What do you want?" _He asked in his mind, it took a considerable effort not to speak out loud.

"**Nothing, but the presence of **_**those **_**two makes me stir and awaken, my power grows already." **Excess was right, Alex could feel his pleasure element growing in power. Then he noticed the hint in his inner-daemon's voice. As he reached his conclusion he could feel Excess' melodic laughter. Alex allowed a smile to crease his black head, revealing pearly white teeth.

Spyro and Cynder mated. It was the only solution, Alex was surprised that they did it already, he wondered for a brief moment just how long this has been building up between them. He must have been sniggering because Spyro cocked his head and asked, "You okay?" Alex wanted to say all out that Spyro and Cynder mated but he couldn't do that to them instead he decided for a more subtle payback for them blasting his arms off, and let the others figure it out.

"No, nothing much, so," Alex's evil smile grew again. "How was last night for you two?" He pointed the question at Spyro and Cynder who looked at each other in confusion.

"Fine," Said Cynder slowly. Alex chuckled and said something that surprised the rest of the dragons, "Just fine? Yikes I thought it'd be more pleasurable than that." Ember, Cameron, Sparx and Fang, who was still perched on Cameron's neck and horn spoke amongst themselves trying to figure out what the chaos dragon was saying. Spyro and Cynder's reaction was a lot more hilarious; their eyes went as wide as saucers and they looked slightly like fish with their mouths flopping like that. Alex laughed out loud, attracting stares. He slowly leaned in between the two dragons and whispered so only they could hear, "I know what you did last night you naughty dragons." Alex was knocked down when the two dragons bulldozed into him. Alex knocked them away and got up.

Spyro and Cynder were_ mad_. They glared at Alex with hostility, smoke was coming out of Spyro's nostrils as did wisps of shadow exit the side of Cynder's mouth.

"You are _so _going down!" growled Cynder. Alex laughed, "Do your worst." Cynder and Spyro charged, working together to bring Alex down. Alex grabbed Cynder by the side of her neck and rammed her into Spyro, the collapsed in a tangled heap. Alex chuckled again, "Blimey, you are a randy couple aren't you?" The dragons unwrapped themselves and flung their bodies at Alex, who allowed a small pinkish mist to surround him. The moment the dragons entered the mist they slowed and swayed on the spot.

Alex moved quickly he bashed the dragons' head together and flung them away. He stalked up to Spyro and held out his hand. "I won't tell anyone, it was only a joke." He said quietly enough for Spyro to hear. Spyro let out a sigh of relief and took Alex's paw.

"By the way, you should check your rear." Alex blinked in confusion and turned to receive a blast of poison in the face. It hissed and bubbled for a second before Alex's decay kicked in. The pain dulled and he scraped the burning acidic matter of his face. He turned to Spyro with a smile, "Can't we just have a small spar? Just you and me?" Spyro considered it for a moment the nodded. They took place in the centre of the training arena, watched by all of the dragons.

"Kick his ass Spyro!" yelled one dragon.

"Come on Spyro!" Alex rolled his eyes and brought his fists up, ready to fight.

"What're the rules, oh mighty purple one?" Spyro huffed, "Elements allowed, but nothing too serious." Alex nodded.

(Disturbed – Conflict start)

They charged at each other. Alex aimed a right cross at the purple dragon but he rolled with the blow and sent a blast of earth energy into Alex's face. Alex picked himself and focused his power of decay to weaken Spyro, just as he was beginning to launch a fireball at his foe, Spyro felt weak all of a sudden, he groaned and stumbled to the side. The dragons cried out in outrage and surprise at their hero's sudden weakness. Alex wasted no time in attacking and grabbed Spyro, he flipped him upside down and dropped to his knees, bashing Spyro's head on the floor. He let go of the numbing sensation on Spyro and let him slowly fall over.

Alex backed away a few steps and allowed Spyro to get up. "What the hell was that?" the purple dragon panted. Alex grinned and massaged his knuckles. "The move was called a tombstone pile driver. Now that you're up," Alex sprung over to Spyro, but the foe recovered than the demon dragon anticipated and as a result was flung off his feet and onto his back with a resounding thump. Again Alex picked himself up while the crowd cheered for Spyro. _"He really must be a hero."_ Though Alex. Spyro went on the offensive and surprisingly Alex stood there, until at the last moment he let out a blast of rage at Spyro, the orange orb of energy hit Spyro full in the face and he was sent flying back. Alex ran forward and used the flat of his tail blade to hit an already disorientated Spyro across the face. The purple dragon fell over dazed and Alex put his tail blade on his throat. "I win." He said. But as he turned to walk away he recieved several thousand volts up his tail. Alex turned around to see that Spyro was up again.

"Come on Alex, you beat him once! Do it again!" That was Ember. For a brief moment Spyro, Alex and even Cynder looked at Ember in surprise at the pink dragoness, but she didn't notice. Alex smiled as he felt hope fill him, the well of power within him was already reacting. Alex smiled and his hands enlarged into gigantic shovel sized fists. Spyro encased himself in fire and attacked, while Alex looked fingers and smashed down, hitting Spyro hard, knocking him half-conscious. Alex didn't relent, he grabbed Spyro's horn and tossed him into the air. It was at this point did a small amount of dust made it's way into Alex's nose.

"Oh cachu," He swore before sneezing, gravity chose that moment to place Spyro right in front of Alex when he sneezed. He flew from one end of the training room to the other. Alex strode over to Spyro, Soul Eater materializing into his hand and he placed on Spyro's neck. "Now I win, unless you want to end up like that ape that Alexu'zai dealt with. Spyro?"

(Song end)

The purple dragon tried to get up but staggered slightly with an odd look on his face. Alex put three fingers up in front of him. "How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked.

"Tuesday," Mumbled Spyro.

"Okay!" declared Alex loudly. "Youuuu need a doctor, pronto. Come on, vamos bobo. He ushered him out the door, followed by the students. The staff came to set up the stands and Alex could see their kit. "I wonder how long it will take them to make all that." Ember scooted over to him while he handed Spyro over to a still chuckling Cynder. "Now what?" the now bored dragon asked. At which point his stomach growled. "The beast knows," Ember chuckled and tapped his shoulder, "Cafeteria, that way." She pointed down the street. The dragons set off down the road to the cafeteria, laughing and telling jokes all the way.

**Well, things are seemingly ordinary.**

**Garro: Oi, what about us?**

**Shut up, ohhh, tenth chapter I just noticed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aaaand another round of pure madness in…**

Alex the dragon chapter 11; How to Survive a Spontaneous Explosion

"Hey what's that you reading?" Ember asked Alex. Alex glanced at Ember and jerked his head up. "Oh, chapter title, that's crude." Alex nodded grunted in reply, "Author's running out of ideas, give him a bit of time, he'll come 'round."

Cynder had long since fallen asleep at the restaurant table which was barely sustaining the weight of all the dinner plates, thirty eight in total, her head was resting on Spyro's shoulder and she breathed peacefully, earning a naughty glance from Alex every now and again. The restaurant was filled with several tables on one side of the massive hall, the other had a massive buffet which could make one dribble at a hundred meters. The resulting cue was massive, until a certain chaos dragon was forced to let lose a decay stink bomb that drove everyone else away, to the chef's confusion. "That's critics for you." Alex had said with a hidden smirk. He had cleverly made sure that the stench didn't reach any of the cooks, it was lucky that his decay was in dominance otherwise it would be pretty difficult and things would have gone _very_ wrong. Upon telling the others what he did (once the staff was out of earshot) they all laughed.

"You sneaky git." Said Flame with a silly grin on his face. Alex chuckled. "Of course I am, what do you take me for? An honest dragon who obeys the laws about jumping cues? I don't even obey the laws of reality let alone the trivial rules and regulations they have down here!" Ember burst into laughter as did the other dragons, except Spyro.

"You could have got something wrong. I've seen what happened to the training room when you used that. I'd hate to see what would happen to all that food." Alex glanced up, the evil gleam in his red eyes has returned, "I have leverage I'll freakin' use it matey." Spyro paled slightly, causing everyone to look at the purple dragon.

"Ssssssthayai oorthiu'lei?" hissed Fang. All eyes turned to Cameron.

"He said 'What leverage?'. And I'm quite interested to know that as well." Now everyone turned to Alex who sat there unfazed. Spyro glared at the chaos dragon. Alex looked over everyone and said, "I'm not telling you shit. Oh wait a minute… what's the time?"

Three, two, one.

"Championship!" the dragons (and Fang oddly enough in his language) yelled at the same time, giving Cynder a massive fright. Alex was the last to leave the table, dropping several gold coins on the counter at the bar, unaware that one of the forks had a trace of decay, when one of the waiters found out… it set of a chain reaction.

"Dirty fork!"

"You bastards!"

"Now you're on guys!" Alex yelled.

(Motorhead Ace of Spades begins)

The group sprinted down the now empty streets of Warfang for several minutes crashing into numerous obstacles on the way; stalls, guards, the big red balls from 'Total Wipeout'. The group paused as they all looked back at what they saw only to find it has disappeared, shrugging they moved hastily onward.

"Ladies and Gentledragons!" they could hear the commentator. They were _really _late. At one point they nearly collided into a guard patrol.

"'Scuse us!" yelped Alex as he sped past the confused soldiers, followed by the others. The guards freaked when they saw Fang on Cameron's shoulder. They approached the massive temple and could hear the cheering from two hundred yards away. Alex turned and grinned at the others. "See you later then." With that he strode off and put his game face on. He went through the double doors with his friends just as the candidates' names were called.

(Motorhead ends)

"First up, Lava, Frost, Boulder, Shock aaand Alex!"

"Here we go…"

00000000

Garro sat at the head of the long table inside his tent. Such was tent's size that he could easily fit the massive table inside for his commanders and his maps of the area. The tent was made of an assortment of skins from several races that Garro had long since forgotten about. Throughout the meeting he has been silent while his 'fellow' apes bickered and argued without pause.

'_Filthy creatures, no wonder we lost the first war.' _Without warning Garro slammed his blade onto the table. "ENOUGH!" He bellowed. Garro got up and paced around the table, occasionally glaring at some of the apes there. "Pathetic, truly pathetic. I expected more from you all and what do I see? I see fools squabbling like crows for the remnants of flesh off a long dead corpse. Our master demanded that we raze Warfang to the ground and if we are to do so, we must get along, at least for now."

"What must we do, master?" one of the apes rasped. Garro knew this one, Quiver Slicksnout. The ape was tall and thin in ape standards, some had even ventured that he was part cheetah, those 'some' were found dead a few hours later. His one eye glinted with a madness that somehow he kept under control. There were none finer when it came to scouting or stealth attacks of any kind.

"What must we do you ask? I shall tell you all, we wait." For a brief moment the apes were silent until one snorted. "Is there a problem, Eshil Crowheart?" Eshil was an ugly figure, even for an ape, uglier than Garro's scar stained face.

"Yes, there is a problem. We wait here like craven fools while the dragons live their lives peacefully, believing that we have perished." Garro nodded. "I see, that there is a fair and reasonable argument. You ask me, Eshil Crowheart, why we do not attack, you ask me why we lie in wait and again I will inform you, one word that has more meaning than you will first realize; knowledge." Silence, that was good; that means he has their attention. "Knowledge my commanders is a powerful thing when used correctly, know your enemy and you will be well prepared to fight them. I am aware that the guardians are recruiting for candidates to be their successors, and that the purple dragon is with them." Hisses and whispered curses went around the room. "It makes me glad that your hatred for the purple dragon still burns strong. Perhaps you may use that hatred on the enemy instead of fighting amongst yourselves. Once the ceremony is over and the guardians are gone, Warfang will be at its weakest, _that _is what we wait for, _that _is why we hide for now. I intend to make the guardians and the purple dragon suffer by making them watch their city burn." Silence again, Garro knew he had his underlings in his grasp once more, they will wait if it makes the purple dragon suffer. It was until Eshil leaned forward.

"There was talk that you are… somewhat related to the ape king, our current lord, a brother they say." No sooner had he finished the sentence he was dead, his head fell to the floor with a sickening thump. Garro had cleared ten meters in an instant, such was his speed. Garro held one of his blades in his hand, its metal surface stained with blood.

"If any of you mention these rumours again, I will collect your head, as Eshil so _conveniently _demonstrated here. Is that understood?" The apes hurriedly nodded and Garro turned around. "Clean this up." He said, not caring who did.

The crowd cheered and howled for blood in equal measure as the candidates took their places in the arena. Alex was surprised at how much the arena has changed, it used to be quite bare but now it was filled with chairs like the type you get in a football stadium. That was the only comparative Alex could think of.

"**Ah the lust for blood is strong here." **That was Wrath talking. Alex decided not to answer the bass voice. He looked over to Lava who bared his teeth at him. **"I'm going to enjoy ripping him apart." **grumbled Wrath. Alex rolled his shoulders and stretched slightly as he waited for the sign to kick off.

"Begin!" the commentator screamed. The dragons in the arena howled their respective battle cries and charged, except one. Alex watched with bored interest as the dragons tore at each other with ferocity. Alex calmly walked up to the brawl that was in the centre of the arena and resumed his watch. Alex's strategy was simple; wait until the last dragon was standing and take him out. However since when did anything go exactly to plan? Lava barrelled into Alex and pinned him on the floor.

"Not so big now, huh?" the fire dragon growled.

"AH-CHOO!" Lava flew across the arena and landed in a smoking heap. "Aw, come on. Bastard cold! Will this never end? Can't I beat my foes properly?" The dragons who were brawling with each other paused to watch Alex's outburst. "Right, mindless violence is required here now." And with that Alex flung himself into the kerfuffle. A few seconds later the dragons were blasted in different directions as a weird orange-red aura covered the chaos dragon. Alex spun around and charged at an electric dragon with several odd horns that looked like dreadlocks to Alex and golden scales with light blue wing membranes and chest scales, this must be Shock. Shock breathed out a series of crackling volleys of lightning all of which Alex shrugged off with his immunity to magic or dodged them with the agility granted to him by Slaanesh's pleasure power, Daemonettes were always so fast. _"Thank you Wrath and Excess." _The chaos dragon sniggered to himself. Alex flipped over Shock and delivered a sweeping kick from behind. Shock yelped as he felt his legs give out beneath him and Alex took that opportunity to grab his tail and swing him around like a cricket bat at Frost who was charging at the duo with a bellow. Alex closed in on the pair with a grin until…

"Bring out the dummies!" That can't be good. A massive dummy about twice Alex's size and width crashed on top of him. The crowd cheered at this violence. Alex groggily got up only to be thrown across the arena along with Lava. The pair got up slowly.

"Okay, psychopathic mindless violence and a small amount of teamwork is required here. Lava?" The battered fire dragon turned his head to the chaos dragon and grunted a reply. "What say you that we postpone our rivalry for a short period of time and work together?" Lava looked as thunderous as you can get when you've been sneezed across an entire room as he said, "Screw… you." Alex grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that." With that he grabbed Lava, stuffed a black misty rod up his rump and threw the burly fire dragon at a nearby crowd of dummies.

_BANG! _The stick of dynamite that Alex had shoved up Lava's backside exploded, sending the massive fire dragon flying _again._ Alex staggered up, realizing with a curse that he must have sprained his leg when he fell. Growling in annoyance he searched inside himself and discovered that the air was ripe with hope. _'Must be hope for who wins, placing bets.'_ A small force of half a dozen dummies howled as they sprinted at the chaos dragon. Alex inhaled deeply and let out a great blast of Tzeentchian fire. The fire rolled over the dummies and caused them to spasm out of control, the centre one exploded into a virtual spider web of fleshy tendrils that end in barbed hooks. Those that were still alive were turned into chaos spawn and attacked the remaining dummies allowing for Alex to focus on the remaining dragons. Frost was beaten black and blue by the dummies and evidently out while Shock was still standing over Boulder. Alex felt momentarily impressed by the electric dragon's resilience and stepped forward pointing a talon at Shock as if accusing him. The challenge was clear and Shock obliged.

The two dragons charged at each other, claws flashing and sparks flying. Up in the stands Ember noticed that Alex wasn't using his elements.

"Alex the chaos dragon, what are you up to?" she asked quietly. Shock and Alex backed away from each other, both covered in horrible cuts and in Alex's case, burn marks. Alex panted as he began to shudder uncontrollably. The crowd began to laugh, think it was some form of weakness or Shock was controlling the electrical impulses in Alex's body. It wasn't until Shock aimed a claw at the top of Alex's head did the cheering stop.

Alex's head spilt down the neck the moment Shock's claw was about to connect with his head resulting in the electric dragon staggering forward then back in horror. A pair of massive serrated talons sprout out of Alex's shoulders. Fanged mouths started appearing all over the arena that snapped at something that only they seemed to perceive. Shock stared in shock as a massive jaw filled with shark like teeth opened up on Alex's stomach. Shock could take no more, he screamed in horror and ran away, only to be blocked by the remaining chaos spawn that had two crab-like claws instead of arms and a very thin twisted torso that looked like a flannel when you twisted it for a long time. Shock stared in open mouthed horror as the spawn advanced slowly until…

_Bump. _Shock turned around slowly to see that Alex was standing behind him, both half heads grinning malevolently at him.

"Boo." What Shock did next was a last resort.

He fainted. Alex sighed as the mutations receded into his body and he slumped over, exhausted. Ember felt like cheering but couldn't break the eerie silence that gripped the arena. Alex went down on one knee as he felt his wounds take their toll on him, but he had worse. He didn't count on Lava still being up. Lava called every sliver of his power to use his fury. Alex didn't even resist. The fire washed over him and the crowd went wild in approval that the 'monster' has been defeated.

Then Alex got up again, grinning like a fool. "I knew 'How to Survive a Spontaneous Explosion' was worth reading!" he said loud enough for all to hear. Chuckles could be heard here and there. Lava was now utterly spent and fainted as well. Alex crossed his arms made a derisive grunt and walked away.

"Laaadiees aaaand Gentledraagoonss," the crowd howled in reply. "In all of my years I've never seen anything like this. How many of you betted for this young lad to win?!" Spyro, Ember, Cynder, Flame and Cameron raised their paws. "Only four? Wow, well you'll be stinking rich if… _if _this guy beats our winner from the previous round. Allow me to introduce a new dragon, though not as new as this guy I tell you. Let's get him out here shall we?" The crowd roared in reply. Alex turned his ruby eyes on the gate that slowly opened. Alex had for as long as he was here thought he was the strangest dragon around, but the dragon he saw before him made him eat his own words.

The dragon before him was crocodilian in appearance; he had an extra pair of nostrils on the top of his head, he had a pair of raptor-like claws on his hind paws, as he turned Alex could see a pair of sails running down from the back of his head to the tip of his tail which ended in a rather dangerous looking blade. The dragon's scales were emerald green in colour and his underbelly was a deep blue. Alex could faintly see a golden outline on his scales as well, though he had to focus his eyes to see that minor detail. The positioning of the dragon's horns were peculiar; there were five of them in total, one comes down between his eyes splitting to curl underneath them, the first pair curls back around his ear-holes to his cheeks and the last pair curl around each other, pointing straight up. Alex could tell that not only would this form a fairly effective head guard, but also would be bad if one were to get stabbed by those horns. The dragon's wing membranes started shifting and an odd green aura. The membranes peeled back to reveal a pair of savage hook-like blades. Alex responded in kind by summoning Soul Eater. The crowd mumbled as they saw the combatants draw their respective weapons.

"My name is Alex, yours?" The dragon inclined his head politely. "Name's Reaper, but you can call me Croc."

And with that, the two semi-finalists charged each other.

**Another cliffhanger eh? Mister Croc belongs to Booman980 by the way, he ain't mine.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go again, more ridiculous violence upcoming.**

Alex the Dragon chapter 12: The Gator and the Daemon

Croc and Alex charged each other and… went straight through each other. They looked at each other in confusion for a bit.

"Not me." said Alex with his hands up.

"Nor me."Croc shrugged. "Screw it." He said and made a twisting motion with his paw. For a small moment (0.0001275 seconds to be exact) Alex wondered what the hell the crocodilian dragon was doing, before getting flung around the place like a ragdoll. Croc's telekinetic power had the chaos dragon in its grip; the shimmering aura that encased Croc's paw now surrounded Alex. It wasn't long until Alex was upside down and Croc was smashing his head on the ground. Alex groaned the following, pausing so he wouldn't bite his tongue by accident when his head impacts the ground, "Wrath… *whack!* a little… *whack!* help… *whack!* please!"

"**I'm enjoying this!" **the inner daemon replied.

"**I'm not." **That was Despair to everyone's surprise. Now remembering that he didn't need to use his mouth Alex could think at full speed. _'What do you mean? I thought you were immune to any discomfort.' _

"**Yes but Nurgle daemons have a habit of throwing up a lot, and you shaking around like this. Oh dear…" **

"**As much as it would pleasure me to watch my brother suffer the smell will be **_**awful. **_**We must do something about this! Besides, since when does Alex need our consent to use our damn powers?" **Alex groaned as his head hit the ground for the tenth time. Calling to his decay he dulled the pain in his head a bit and ordered that last spawn to distract dragon while he dealt with the damn telekinetic power. The spawn was ripped in two, halting Alex's reinforcements completely. However Alex had a slight problem… he threw up. The decay fuelled contents of his stomach flew straight at Croc, who dodged the projectile desperately. The stinking liquid matter oozed all over the floor and a small nurgling emerged, giggling gleefully to Croc's utter confusion. Alex bought the time caused by the nurgling's distraction and flung himself at the crocodilian dragon. Croc soon found himself flying through the air as Alex smashed his fist into the dragon's face. The emerald dragon got up, his head spinning from the attack. Suddenly the pain seemed to fade away and was replaced by a rather pleasing sensation. A silly grin wormed its way onto Croc's face and as a result was completely helpless against the barrage of attacks he received from Alex. The chaos dragon powered fist after fist into Croc's gut and face until it seemed he was going to win.

"You can't beat me Croc. Just give in and spare yourself pain." The reply was to be blasted across the arena by the green aura that radiated around Croc's paws.

"I don't think so, I don't know what you are capable of but I won't be beaten!" Meanwhile the nurgling took out a small glob of… something and ate it like popcorn, causing him to grow slightly.

"Oooh, Nurgle Nuggets." Croc yanked Alex towards him with a blast of psychic energy before extending a wing and Alex made several back flips in the air after the impact with it. The chaos dragon got up rubbing his nose. Croc then appeared in front of him with a club taken from one of the dummies and smashed it across Alex's head, dazing him. The emerald dragon blasted a pulse of energy from his maw and again Alex was sent flying. Croc warped over to Alex and smashed his head into the ground.

"It's over matey. You're beaten." He whispered into Alex's ear frill while keeping a good grip on the chaos dragon's head Alex snarled at the emerald dragon. "I think not." Alex's head split down the middle and one half head breathed blue fire all over the Reaper. The emerald dragon screamed as his muscles began to spasm uncontrollably. Alex hooked right with his fist before following up with a knee to the gut. Croc staggered away in horror at the chaos dragon. Alex growled at him menacingly. His claws turned into massive talons that could sever an ogre's head in one blow and hunched over and brandished his claws. Croc growled and fired beam after beam of energy at Alex who countered by firing spurts of Tzeentchian fire. The two finally met in a blur of slashing claws and up in the stands, Ember shifted uncomfortably as she remembered the fight between Wrath and Dark Spyro. Alex grabbed Croc's head and pounded it into the ground. Croc twisted and flipped Alex over, only for Croc to stab him in the leg with his tail blade. Alex warped away and landed with no grace whatsoever on his paws.

"I didn't know you could do that." Croc scowled at his opponent. Alex's eyes became hard. "You're right Croc." The emerald dragon raised an eye ridge.

"Right about what, me winning, you certainly look in bad shape." Alex chuckled, spitting out blood. Both were battered and bruised from their brief but brutal duels. Croc was bleeding from a massive gash on his left side and Alex's leg wound was no laughing matter either. Alex took a step forward and staggered. _'In all honesty he's quite right if this gets any worse.' _"No, no, I meant that you don't know what I'm capable of." Croc laughed.

"Same with you matey, I'll show you what power is, I don't want to do this but desperate circumstances." And at that point Croc began to glow with power. Golden flickers of fire licked his body and then a massive explosion blasted Alex away. Slowly, the chaos dragon got up and saw what had happened to Croc.

"Oh," what followed later was a series of foul curses in the language of the daemons. It was surprising how vulgar they could be, there were many swear words that had no translation for the English language, quite remarkable actually. Croc was a dragon version of the Ghost Rider, except that he wasn't wearing anything, he didn't have a chain and his fire was gold. After finishing his lengthy cursing he straightened up and cracked his knuckles. "Right." He said. "Right." He looked at the audience. "This calls for a very special blend… of modern firepower… and extreme violence." He pulled out two black bolt pistols and aimed at the golden fire wreathed dragon.

"Where did you get those?" Croc asked. Alex opened his mouth then closed it and said sheepishly, "You… don't want to know." He fired the pistols and with each shot Croc was thrown back. Alex soon ran out of bullets and the pistols faded away. Croc threw a fist forward and a pillar of golden fire smashed Alex off his feet. He groaned as he landed and failed miserably in his attempt to get up.

'_Come on, you've had worse…' _Alex got up and stumbled slightly but maintained his glare at Croc. He noticed something stand up behind Croc and chuckled as he saw what it was.

"What're you laughing at?" hissed Croc. Alex said nothing but nodded at something behind him. Croc turned and recoiled in surprise as a green potbellied creature carrying a rusted blade loomed over him. The creature raised its sword and slashed down, but it was way too slow and Croc dodged with ease.

However he wasn't paying attention to what was behind him. A foul stench reached his nostrils and a massive scythe erupted out of his chest. Though this wouldn't kill Croc due to his new look it still hurt, a _lot_. Alex chuckled.

"Met my friend Mr Plaguebearer? He's very nice company believe it or not. Smells a bit though." That was true, Nurgle was a jovial god. Now it was time to spread his power. Alex retracted his scythe and backed away as _flies _started to swarm up his body. Although invisible to the naked eye, each fly had a symbol of the Lord of Decay on it. The flies swarmed up to his body, then his arms and finally his head.

Up in the stands Ember and Flame leaned over and stared long and hard at the swarm covering Alex. It began to shift as though the figure inside was becoming more obese. Ember tried to remember what Alex told her about the powers of the Chaos Gods. Nurgle is the god of disease and generally disgusting, squishy things. She got the feeling this had something to do with it. As the flies cleared she almost threw up.

Alex had turned into a bloated corpse. The entire crowd groaned and retched. Alex shrugged.

"I am… Despair. Whoever… didn't feel ill… is either very sick-minded… or stands accused… of grave robbery." Ember burst into laughter earning glares from everyone. She blushed slightly as Despair pointed at her. "Psychiatrist. Now." Ember pouted at the corpse. Despair turned his rotted head at Croc. "Now then. Oh, yes… Mr Plaguebearer!" The daemon lashed out with its blade once more and caught Croc on the head. Croc staggered away and sent a blast of gold fire at the daemon. Despair used that moment to sneak up on the Reaper but he isn't stupid enough to fall for the same trick twice. Croc slammed his paw onto Despair's head but the disease ridden dragon wasn't even slowed. However he did pause and rub his head slightly. He shrugged and wacked Croc over the head with a rotting hand. Croc paused, then shrugged and did the same thing.

This went on for nearly a minute, until one member of the crowd screamed; "Get on with it!" More dragons began to agree. Despair nodded and a swarm of flies erupted out of his arm. The swarm formed around Despair's hand until it formed into a rusted mace. He swung the mace and clubbed Croc off of his paws. Despair stopped.

'_Wait a minute… that was a Plaguebearer, does that mean I can summon daemons?' _

Despair's good eye flashed green as more flies buzzed out of the holes and sores in his scales. Seven spots on the ground began to rot and fester. The flies burrowed into these areas. For a moment nothing happened and Despair felt worried that he did something wrong. Suddenly seven rotten vines burst out of the ground and attached to his body Despair's one good eye widened at the energy drain as seven plant stalks with bulbous sacks grew out of the ground. The entire arena was absolutely stinking by that time and many of the crowd were holding their snouts. All at once, the sacks were ruptured by seven rusted blades. Out of the sacks emerged seven Plaguebearers. None of them looked alike. Some had flies' heads, some had missing fingers, one even had a massive mouth in its stomach. Despair gasped as he collapsed onto his knees. _'Okay, that was unexpected, that really did drain me.' _The Plaguebearers lumbered into an arrowhead formation with a massive daemon, probably the Herald of Nurgle at the front with three on one side and three on the other.

The Herald held a stinking censer/flail that dangled on a rotting chain in one hand and a short knife in the other. It had a pair of antlers on its head and a single eye that wept a slightly orange substance.

"Attack… in the name of Nurgle." it growled. The daemons lumbered forth, leaving Despair behind to recover. Croc waited patiently and Despair wondered if it was a good idea to send all of his daemons. Suddenly golden fire flared up around Croc and he was gone, barely a second later, he reappeared from another golden fire pillar right in front of Despair.

"You lose." Despair smirked before he transformed into a swarm of flies and flew away. He reformed himself and grinned at the Reaper.

"I think not." Despair closed in on Croc and swung his mace at the fire-wreathed skeleton. Croc was by far the faster but Despair shrugged off any attack that was sent his way. The Plaguebearers entered the fray and Croc soon found himself surrounded by corpses. Croc repeated the same teleporting move and reappeared away from the small army before him. Despair glared at him through his one eye and glanced at his Plaguebearers.

"Be gone my servants." The Plaguebearers nodded and dissolved into Despair's body. The bloated corpse of a dragon turned back and brandished his mace. Croc chuckled. "Your funeral pal." With that he ran forward. Despair went down on one knee and slammed the pommel of his mace into the ground. A swarm of flies erupted from the ground. Croc expected Despair to be carried away by the swarm but the bloated dragon had other ideas.

The swarm flew up into a pillar of flies, much like a fury, before exploding outwards and engulfing the entire arena in a sea of buzzing insects. The flies tore through the area in great swarms, small bursts of golden fire where Croc attempted to hold his ground were swallowed by the swarm. For what seemed like hours the swarm finally subsided. The two figures standing in the centre of the fighting ring swayed on their feet.

Alex propped himself on his scythe, he had returned to his original form and his red eyes glared at Croc who had also returned to his original form. The combatants retained the battle of wits until, slowly, they toppled. Croc landed on his face and Alex slumped over on his knees as though he were praying.

00000000

The crowd departed quickly from the arena, all of them amazed by Alex's abilities. Spyro watched as Alex, Croc and the other dragons were taken out on stretchers.

"Yikes…" he said slowly. Ember smiled at the purple dragon. "Yeah well," she said. "Can you expect anything less from him? The guy's a killer." There was a hint of reverence in her tone that surprised Spyro, and somewhat disturbed him.

"Ember, how much do you like Alex?" Ember jumped and rounded on Spyro. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I mean; you were worried sick for him after the… incident, you were completely confident in his abilities and you laughed at his joke." Ember raised an eye ridge.

"So?"

"There's only one dragon who makes you behave like that; me. So I ask again, do. You. Like. Him?" Ember couldn't talk. Her throat seemed to clench up and she looked away.

"None of your damn business Spyro." She finally managed to say.

**Somebody's been taking bitchy pills. **

**Ember: What?!**

**Nothing! So who won, Croc or Alex (it was a—) SHUT UP! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Time I got another chapter out don't you think? **

**Nicole from Dead Space: MAKE US WHOLE!**

**I'll take that as a 'yes' while you try and stab me with a syringe, excuse me one moment. By the way, you know Alex's flaming gloves, he doesn't wear them all the time, I haven't mentioned them and I thought that might stir up some confusion so I'm telling you. And there's a slightly… what shall I say, cruel, sadistic maybe? Twist to this chapter. (Tekken 5 Bryan Fury laugh)**

Alex the Dragon Chapter 13; …Say What?

She was going to do it. She was going to do it. She will do it. Ember kept on ordering herself as she walked towards the infirmary. She had given some thought about Spyro's words and decided to risk it. She was going to ask Alex out for a date. That's right, she was, just one small date like a drink for half an hour and talk for a bit, nothing more, nothing less. Ember let out a shiver, she was nervous and that sensation made her chuckle.

'_Perhaps this is more than just a crush if I'm actually scared of asking Alex out, I wasn't even worried when I asked Spyro to marry me.' _she thought with a slight grin. She approached the infirmary doors and took a deep breath.

She went inside.

00000000

"Mr Alex, visitor for you." Alex looked up from a small speck of dust he had been looking at for no particular reason.

"Who?" the nurse, a female electric dragon simply shrugged and walked away. Alex frowned until he saw Ember walk in. "Oh, hello Ember, what're you doing here?"

"Oh just wandering how you were." She lied. _'Oh for the love of… just tell him.' _Alex however cut her off, "I keep on telling these guys that I can heal these wounds but oh no, they must heal me and all that. It'll save them money and crystals it's the same thing with you and the painkillers." He stopped when Ember gave him a nasty look. The look passed when she saw his slightly nervous expression.

"Sorry, Alex." Alex smiled politely. "It's alright Ember," he said. "So, any news on who won?" Ember honestly didn't know, and when she told Alex this he frowned.

"Some people think you won, some think you lost and some think you cheated." Alex did a double take.

"What do you mean, 'cheated'?" Ember sat down on her haunches and began to count things off with her paw, "Well, you summoned a small army inside the ring, you used weapons, twice, you turned the dummies against each other and you made half of the audience throw up when you became… what was his name again?"

"Despair. Anyway, Croc was using powers that no other dragons could use, why couldn't I? I'm still trying to learn as much as I can about my powers."

"Elements, you mean?" Alex shook his head. "No," he said. "The actual term would be 'powers', because basically what I can do represents Chaos."

"Which you told me a few times." said Ember with a smile. Alex poked his tongue out on her. "Anyway," he said with a mock sneer. "If one could call the power of say… Slaanesh for example, elements, he would primarily have two; pleasure and pain. It's the same with the others; Khorne the Blood God would be blood and rage; Tzeentch would be mutation and magic; and Nurgle would be decay and disease. Wouldn't it be simpler to call all of those 'powers'?" Ember tilted her head back before nodding.

"You're the boss on this matter 'Lexie'. Your choice." Alex arched an eye ridge. "Lexie?" he asked slowly. Ember let out a giggle. "Why not?" She said. "It's cute." Alex blushed a bit, not noticing that Ember had shuffled slightly closer. "So…" Ember knew this was it and decided to ask her question, "Alex will you go out with me?" Alex blinked. He wasn't expecting this, he didn't know someone liked him like that, and he certainly didn't expect her to be so abrupt. He had saved her life and they did get along.

But still… he wasn't sure what to think, he, despite all of his powers and whatever form he took, was still irrevocably human. But then again, Ember was probably the prettiest girl who glanced in his direction more than twice, she's alright with his quirks and his strange powers, maybe it might not be a bad idea to consider going out with her.

"I… I'll think about it." What he really wanted to say was 'hell yes', but was unable to due to his shock. A knowing light flashed in Ember's eyes and she smiled, causing Alex's heart to skip a beat. Seeing this, Ember leaned in close and kissed Alex on the cheek.

"Tell me when you do, preferably when you're out of the hospital." She turned around with a playful wink. As she walked out Excess was working frantically to sedate Alex so his heart wouldn't blast its way out of his chest.

When Alex finally calmed down a slightly sweet smell filled the room, causing two female nurses to walk in slightly drunkenly. Thinking quickly before anything bad happened, Alex winked at the nurses and the collapsed in a heap.

"Okay, _now _I see why she likes me." he muttered as he looked over his muscular body, the chest scar looking quite impressive against the soot like background.

00000000

Ember let out the pent up breath of relief as she left the massive hospital. She finally got the pressing matter off her chest, now there was the date. What should she wear, emerald? No that's Cynder's style, Sapphires would do with her eyes. Maybe a few rubies here and there for her scales, but they're pink, not red, they might make Alex's eyes look good.

Alex…

She really liked him, but she was confused, what was it about him that made her turn her interest to him instead of Spyro? His sense of humour was brilliant and he was good to talk to. He was strong and they had bonded quickly. It started when Alex used his power of… Slaanesh and she rushed him. She giggled at the memory, hoping one day, just one day he might do something like that again. He can beat Spyro, he has before, twice. Granted the first time was with a sneeze/biggest bomb ever attack. Again she sniggered. Alex was also insanely resistant to pain, withstanding several volts of direct current, getting his arm blasted off and the battle with Croc. But then it brought bad memories too, Alex wasn't just fun and laughter; he could just as easily turn into a cold merciless killer in an instant if he needed to, like when he was fighting or when someone asked him about… She knew his happy personality was a cover for his painful past. Ember knew that to press about Alex's father was to get herself in extreme amounts of pain, possibly even get herself killed. Could it be repressed memories that triggered his first change? That does seem like a logical explanation.

Ember sighed; it was just one of those things that couldn't be explained.

"Excuse me." Ember turned around to see a group of dragonesses led by an emerald green one with stubby horns from her brow to her snout, they appeared to have been following her down the alleyway she went through, it was pretty deserted as was this part of the city.

"Do I know you?" Ember asked nervously. The female nodded. "I was one of the graduates for the Temple."

"Oh, you're Emerald. What do you want?" Emerald grinned. "Well, you see, I got off on the wrong start with your friend, Alex. I wondered if you could show me where he is so I can… apologize." There was a dreamy smile on Emerald's face that spoke more words to Ember than her actual sentence. What she really wanted to do was seduce Alex. So to stop Emerald, Ember said, "No." Emerald frowned.

"I saw you leave the hospital, you went to see him. I'm not stupid." Ember kept her poker face, she won't fail Alex.

"Well that was because I kinda tripped over someone's paw and severely scraped myself, someone told me to come here so I did." Emerald sighed then clapped her paws. Two dragonesses, one yellow, one orange, peeled away from the group and grabbed Ember, she was about to fry them but suddenly Emerald punched her in the stomach. Ember gasped in pain, Emerald, as was to be expected of an earth dragoness, was insanely strong.

"You're going to tell me where Alex is, or you're going to get real hurt." Ember pursed her lips and spat into Emerald's eye, causing her to recoil in disgust. "Go to hell, I'll never tell you, you whore." Ember's satisfaction was short-lived as the yellow dragoness sent several volts of electricity into her body. Ember screamed, her howling fell on deaf dragon ears, however the same couldn't be said for daemon ears.

Goriash'equaal hissed and went to the hospital, someone was going to punish that obnoxious blowhard, and he knew just who would do the deed.

00000000

Alex snoozed peacefully on the bed, his leg was healing perfectly and soon it would be safe for him to walk, but Alex knew that he could move anytime and just use his mutation power to heal his leg, but that would be rude, so he stayed. Until he heard startled yelps and screaming. Alex opened his eyes and saw Goriash floating in front of him, the empty eye sockets of the daemon serpent were blazing.

"Massster, come quickly. Missstressss Ember is in trouble, the dragonessss Emerald is attacking her." The reaction was faster than Goriash had anticipated, Alex surged from his bed and charged down the room with Goriash barely following.

"Lead the way."

'_I can't if I'm barely able to keep up with you.' _The bound daemon thought grumpily. The two bounded down the corridor and out the window. Alex's gaze fell on the alleyway, specifically the dragonesses leaving it. He turned to Goriash.

"Goriash, where is Ember?" The daemon pointed with a tail and Alex saw Ember lying there, beaten and bloody. Alex gasped and ran over to her, past the dragonesses.

"There he is!" yelled one of them. Alex was too caught up to care. He kneeled next to Ember.

"Ember…" he stammered. She can't be… They wouldn't…

Ember gasped suddenly and let out a sob. "Alex, I… I'm sorry, I tried to stop them, but they wanted to seduce you and they tried to torture the info out of me, I…" She fought for breath through her damaged chest.

"Hush, now. Don't talk. You'll be okay." Alex held Ember close, his best friend, the greatest friend he ever had, and ever will have. Ember looked at him with her blue eyes before losing consciousness. Alex heard a voice behind him.

"Oh, what have we here, what happened to Ember?" Alex turned slowly, letting his hand slide off Ember's body before clenching it so hard he nearly dislocated his wrist. "You hurt Ember," He hissed through clenched teeth. "Just to get to me." Emerald put a claw on her chest in an exaggerated show of innocence that only served to fuel Alex's fury. "I don't know what you mean, I was just walking by, found her and went to get help." Wrath was screaming inside Alex's head, if it wasn't for him seeing red he would have noticed the headache.

"**Kill her, kill her **_**now**_**!" **Alex's eyes burned with fury and his flesh turned to metal. Wrath had completely emerged from Alex, his full power was now unleashed, the power to topple gods and destroy entire civilisations in the blink of an eye.

And all that power was directed at Emerald. Wrath cleared five meters in less than a second, pounding his fist into Emerald's face. The dragoness went flying for several meters, smashing through several buildings, and straight past Spyro and Cynder. The two looked at each other in shock.

"There's only one dragon that could pull that off." said Spyro worriedly. Cynder nodded and the two set off after Alex.

They didn't have to run for long because a massive pillar of red/orange energy shot into the sky. Wrath stood in the middle of it. But Spyro saw something else in there. He saw massive creature with a wolf-like face and a pair of horns that curled forwards. Rage burned in the monster's eyes and it roared, flexing a pair of bat like wings, two massively muscled arms, one holding a gargantuan two headed axe, while the other held a brass tipped whip. Armour that glowed red like the creature itself covered its body, It didn't have feet so much as hooves but they held it up easily.

The monster looked at him with eyes that burned with fire from the most damned pits of hell. He saw the end of the universe in those eyes, a need to slaughter everything in the area. As soon as the creature had appeared, it vanished. Wrath stood panting on his hands and knees. His flesh returned and he became Alex once more. Spyro and Cynder approached him cautiously, unsure if he was going to lash out and attack them.

"Alex?" Spyro said hesitantly. Alex looked up with his red eyes, filled with tears. "Spyro… Emerald, she… she…" he pointed over to the alley, and Ember's body. Cynder was over to her in an instant. Spyro leaned over to the Chaos dragon.

"Alex," he said slowly, but with more strength in his voice. "What happened, why did you attack Emerald? She was one of the graduates." Alex let out a sob. "She… nearly killed Ember, beat her up to get to me, I don't know why she did it, but when I found out I was _so _angry, I wanted to murder her. No, not murder, _destroy_, I wanted her to cease to exist." Spyro nodded and placed a paw on the trembling dragon's shoulder.

"Now we share the same problem, you said a while ago that no one controls your life except you, don't let your own rage control you Alex. Now let's help Ember." Alex nodded and went over to Ember, picked her up and went to the hospital.

"You'll be safe, I won't fall again, I promise." Alex whispered in Ember's ear. 


	14. Chapter 14

Alex the Dragon Chapter 14; Confessions…ish

The Chaos dragon sat with the still form of Ember. He did not move from his stool. He hadn't moved for hours, despite his friends' attempts to elicit some sort of response from him. Spyro even struck Alex's tail, but still, no response. Alex's only sign of movement was his occasional stroking of Ember's cheek. Guards had attempted to take him to court for his actions but the Guardians protests about Emerald attacking Ember in the first place stopped many of them. However Emerald's parents were influential dragons and managed to convince the Guardians to back down. When the guards came and tried to take Alex he had looked at them once and they dropped, whimpering like little children while a pink mist surrounded them. Alex turned away and looked at Ember.

"I lost control." He said after a while, partly to himself, partly to Ember. "I lost myself to rage. I wish I knew what to do with my power other than destroy stuff. I shouldn't even be here. Maybe I should just find a way home and… rot." Alex sighed, until he heard something. He looked around, there was no one in the room safe for him, Ember and the unconscious guards. He looked at Ember and a cracked voice spoke.

"No…" said Ember. Her eyes, her brilliant blue eyes that glittered to Alex, opened. Ember smiled up at him and stroked his cheek. Alex touched her paw with his hand and clutched at it gently. He wanted to bend over and kiss her forehead, but resisted through sheer force of will. He won't do anything stupid. "Alex… when are we going home?" Alex opened his mouth but stopped. He wasn't sure what to say. His throat suddenly felt as thought it was being constricted and his lungs seemed to have an asthma attack. Ember slowly struggled into a sitting position and smiled at Alex. He couldn't take it anymore. Alex broke down. He sobbed and pulled Ember into a rib cracking hug. Ember shushed and cooed as Alex released all of his fear and guilt in one fell stroke. Ember wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and Alex relaxed after a few minutes.

"You're okay." Alex sniffed. "I thought… I thought…"

"I'm okay Alex. I'm just dandy." Alex didn't relinquish his hold over Ember but he let her slip back. Ember saw just how much Alex had been crying, his eyes were redder than usual and his face was glistening slightly. "Oh, Alex. How long have you been here?" Alex shrugged.

"I don't know Ember. Half an hour, maybe more." Ember's eyes widened in surprise.

"You stayed with me, for that long?" she spoke slowly. Alex nodded and Ember yanked him in this time. She pressed her forehead against his chest. Tears streamed down her face and she nuzzled the Chaos dragon's chest. "Alex… thank you." Alex said nothing. He couldn't hear his elements, they must have gone to leave Ember and Alex some peace. Even Excess was gone. Alex smiled as he savoured the silence in his head and the warmth of Ember pressed up against him.

"Dwi'n dy garu di Ember." Ember shifted her body so she could look into his eyes.

"What does that mean?" Alex smiled, he wouldn't tell her yet.

"That's for me, the Welsh-English dictionary to know and for you to find out."

00000000

"How long's he been in there?" Cameron asked nervously. Croc shrugged and went back to his book.

"I could force him out." He suggested. Everyone in the room; Spyro, Cynder, Cameron, Fang, Sparx and Flame looked at him.

"He'll rip your arms off Croc." said Flame, meaning it. Croc laughed.

"It will be but a scra—"

"_No!" _Spyro, Sparx, Cynder and Flame screamed at him at the same time before he could finish. Croc shut up instantly. Suddenly Bonfire stormed in.

"Where is my daughter?" he snapped. Flame pointed to one of the hospital rooms. "Is he with that monster?" Bonfire snarled, albeit in a quieter tone.

"No she's with Alex." Said Cameron, having no idea what Bonfire was talking about while Fang sniggered discretely to himself. Bonfire snarled and stamped in. Three seconds later.

"Right Ember, I—ahhhh! My eyes! My eyes!" Bonfire ran out of the room screaming in terror. Everyone glanced at each other in worry. Flame got up and stamped into the room. He didn't expect to see Ember and Alex held in each others' arms. At first Flame didn't see anything out of place.

Until he saw the look in their eyes, it spoke volumes. Flame ran out of the room, face burning. Spyro gave Flame an inquisitive look and Flame realized he just lost the power of speech.

"Um, err. D-don't go in there." Sparx fluttered over to Flame.

"Why not?" he asked.

"They're a bit… busy at the moment. Now if you excuse me I'm going to see my girlfriend whom I love so much." With that he rushed out of the room, leaving more than one dragon confused and a bit disturbed.

"I can't believe it…" Spyro breathed in amazement. "Flame said 'whom'." Cynder burst into laughter, as did Croc and after a while, Cameron. Their laughter seemed to be a catalyst because Ember and Alex came into the room, both of which seeming quite confused.

"Dude, you've been there for hours." said Croc. Alex's eyes went wide and he blushed. Ember raised an eye ridge.

"Half an hour you said, maybe more you said."

"Sorry, I lost track of time." said Alex guiltily. Ember giggled and nuzzled Alex's cheek, causing him to blush terrifically. Everyone chuckled. "Aw, shuddup." he grumbled.

"Anyway, the Guardians have all of the candidates, unfortunately Emerald is still going. So you two better get ready, 'cos we're leaving now, you know the way back, right?" Alex nodded and remembered his stuff.

"I'll get the shirt and the burning gloves." Seeing everyone's slightly concerned expression he swiftly added, "They don't burn anything, unless I want them to, of course." Still, everyone looked very concerned. Alex sighed and went to his room with Ember following close behind him. He opened the door to his flat and stopped short. "What?" his room, the one from the Temple, had now replaced the flat room. "Odd, hang on." He closed the door and when Ember opened it, it was the ordinary flat room.

"I think I can study Chaos for a hundred years and yet I'll still be surprised." Alex chuckled.

"If you tried to understand Chaos my dear, you'd go mad." Ember arched a brow as Alex went into his Temple room. "Okay, so I'm being stalked by my own room." As he went around looking for his stuff Ember's gaze was drawn to a set of steel doors.

"Weird. Hey Alex." Alex peeked up from behind a drawer and followed Ember's gaze.

"Weird. It's a lift. I think I know where this is going." Ember stopped him.

"What's a lift?" Alex forgot that he was in the dragon world… oh well.

"It's human technology, basically you get on this and it either moves up or down, it's designed to move you between floors. Useful when you have something heavy, or if you're disabled, or just plain lazy. Shall we?" Ember cringed and looked distrustfully at the lift.

"I don't know, Alex. I feel a bit uncomfortable with that." Alex placed a paw on Ember's back and she went as s stiff as a bone, before relaxing and placing her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Real softy aren't you?" he smirked as he ushered Ember towards the doors. He pressed the button and the doors opened, revealing a simple steel plated room. Ember suppressed a whimper and slowly went inside. Alex glanced at her with concern but she smiled and he didn't ask a thing. There were only two buttons on the panel, one was marked _flat room 3B_ the other was marked _my room_. Alex pressed the latter and the lift doors closed. Ember felt her breath catch in her throat and now she whimpered, pressing closer to Alex.

"**Tzeentch's blood! Ember's claustrophobic!" **said Wraith. Alex's eyes went as wide as saucers and he knelt beside Ember.

"Hey, you okay?" Ember's eyes were whipping frantically and she looked quite mad. Alex did the only thing he could think of; he held Ember close and rocked her gently from side to side. Ember calmed down slightly. "I'm sorry, Ember, I didn't know, we won't use the lift again." Ember shivered as the doors opened. She moved faster than she ever moved in her life and now stood on the other side of the room, away from the lift. Alex followed slowly and noticed something out of place.

"Someone's sitting on my couch." He glared at a daemon that was reading a magazine. It was a Bloodletter, reading a magazine entitled _Slaanesh's Tools of Trade_. "What. The. Fuck." The Bloodletter looked up in horror and disappeared in a puff of red mist, leaving the magazine there. Alex picked it up, took one look at the contents, and then fired a blast of rage at it.

"**I'm happy now." **said Wrath, evidently sounding pleased.

"**I'm not." **Excess grumbled. Wraith chuckled, **"Two firsts, a servant of Khorne is happy and a servant of Slaanesh is unhappy, I thought Nurgle and his despair stuff was meant to be depressed."**

"**That is… very offensive." **Alex began to hear crashing in his head and shut off the connection in his head to the daemons, noting for the first time that they were having a fight in there. Ember approached slowly, taking in the scene.

"So… this is your room?" she asked. Ember walked over to the shelves and examined the Chaos Daemon models. "Wow, these things are creepy." She pointed at the Tyranids.

"Yeah, they're a race of alien parasites that eat planets. I hope I wasn't summoned here to take on _them_." Ember paused, then looked at Alex.

"_Summoned_ now is it?" Alex shrugged, waved his hand and a sofa materialized out of nowhere. He sat down, not really taking notice of the small daemon thing on the arm.

"There's a reason why I'm here, Ember. This isn't coincidence, I was summoned here, it's not coincidence that I was brought here mid leap, it's not coincidence that I have the powers of Chaos, it's not coincidence that I'm siding with one of the greatest heroes of this age. Something big's coming, and I'm buggered if I'm gonna let it take this world!" Ember sat on the couch and leaned her head on Alex's shoulder. "In the meantime, I'm watching a movie. I feel like a ghost story. Where's _The Others_?" Ember stared in curiosity as Alex rummaged around one of the shelves. "There you are. It took a few hours for us to get to Warfang so they'll take a while to get back, why don't we relax in the meantime?"

"Is it one of those horror movie things?" Alex nodded and Ember went over to the couch, were the small daemon was now holding a small cup of coffee, revealing its purpose. Alex sat down next to Ember and relaxed. The room meanwhile, which will, from now on, have a capital R for Room, was concocting a plan for some mayhem.

One hour and forty minutes later the movie was finished, leaving Ember slightly confused and extremely giddy for some reason.

"So… the children and the mother were ghosts all along?" she asked for clarification. Alex nodded and Ember sighed, bored out of her mind. Suddenly Alex stood up from his relaxed position, looking around in confusion. "What is it?" Alex didn't reply, instead he looked around the room and without warning, left. Ember followed him, shutting the door behind her, leaving the Room very disappointed. Alex stalked down the corridor, glaring around the areas.

'_Guys, do you sense that?' _His daemons all grumbled in confirmation.

"**It smells like… purity." **Said Despair with no small amount of disgust.

"Goriash." He hissed and the daemon came forth.

"Yesss, massster." He hissed. Alex didn't break stride as he suddenly became very business like.

"There's something here, scout the area, and report to me if you find anything." Goriash nodded and slithered down one of the other corridors. Alex stamped on, eventually arriving at the landing pad of the Temple. "What are you?" he murmured at nothing. He felt something breathe on his neck and whirled around. Nothing was there. He felt that prickling, and very uncomfortable sensation again, beside him. He looked left and saw nothing, then looked right, still nothing. He turned his gaze forward and yelped.

A dragon stood before him. He was a pure alabaster white with striking gold eyes, with the occasional streak of blue on his arms, legs and some on his chest. His underbelly was a deep green and his wing membranes a bright red. But that wasn't the strange thing, the strange thing was, the dragon looked much like him, with two dagger like horns and stood upright like a human. He held a glowing silver blade in one hand and what was evidently a wrist mounted storm bolter in the other. The dragon, his lookalike, gazed at him with an expression of pure hatred.

The image faded as soon as it came, leaving Alex, once again, alone. Goriash and Ember soon came stampeding out of the Temple the moment it faded.

"Alex, what's going on?" Ember asked, panting slightly. Alex sighed and said, "It's nothing." Ember arched a brow. "I just saw a mirage of an opposite of me. I think it may be a sign of what I'm up against." Ember rolled her eyes.

"And I thought _I _would be influenced by the movie," Alex looked as though someone had deflated him.

"You don't believe me." he said flatly. Ember shrugged.

"Not sure, it's a bit weird, but still, you are the king of weird." Alex smiled at what he supposed was a complement. Ember giggled and beckoned for Alex to come back inside.

**Well, mysterious, and if any of you readers are Welsh, you know what I put down up there, *wink wink*.**


End file.
